Gottheit
by ICantStandDroppedStories
Summary: Issei receives a Sacred Gear containing the spirit of the Biblical God. He is then tasked by God to become their successor and champion and learn how to fully use his new powers to bring about a new age of peace and unity. Slightly Au, but mostly canon following before point of departure. OCs only by necessity (Only angels, basically). Oh, and Rias becomes an angel. That's a thing
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Oh goodness, my second story and first HDxD story. Just a few tidbits: the past is pretty much the same as canon, but with a little change; and yes this is obviously godlike!Issei because he is literally God; IDK if this will be Holy Harem, but probably not.**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy this first chapter! Like and Subscribe if you do, Gamers! Let's hit smash it, epic style!**_

 _ **EDIT: My language here is odd, I know, I know. This was made a while ago and I wasn't actually that great at writing. Heck, I'm still not. I edited like 30 errors and made everything flow smoother now, though. So, hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **EDIT 2: Wow, keep getting "The pace is too fast" reviews PMs, or atleast a slightly consistent stream of them. I know I need to fix this, so it probably will get done over the first week of summer. Expect a SUPER REWORK at around the end of May. Okay? Goody!**_

 **Gottheit**

Issei shivered as the harsh wind blew across his exposed flesh; the layers of muscle, adipose, and viscera that had been layed bare when the angel had pierced him. His breath came short and slow, and the rate was getting more so to the extremity of that state. He took in the smell of charred flesh and blood, but only barely registered them. The sensations of the physical realm had long become the afterthought at this point, and his senses had clouded. Death was no longer a far off subject, though it really didn't matter to him. It was lurking below every thought, true, but not the main flesh of his dreamings. He prayed his parents forgave him for getting them killed. He should've never trusted a girl who had to constantly assure her harmlessness, it just screamed 'danger' in hindsight. It cost him his and his parents' lives, and could cost the life of his girlfriend.

He felt like such a failure; he always had. He had so many opportunities to help others, and he wasted them peeping on girls in video games. Oh, he wasn't some sort of 'Peeping Tom' like his friends Matsuda and Motohama, but he was a "self admitted pervert."

If he was being honest, though, he knew that that was just a mask for his insecurities around women and his longing for companionship, as well as an excuse for his lack of charity. He prayed that he could just be able to have another chance at life where he could save those who had been trapped not by the allure of Sin itself, but the allure of the companionship in partaking of it. Those who truly could have been more. More than nothingness. Nothingness that was overtaking his vision as the world faded to black.

And then came light. Issei felt as if he where falling through an abyss of white. So he opened his eyes. The... room... he found himself in, if it could. be called that, was made of pure white. It stretched to somewhere between the finite and the infinite, and left his mind wondering exactly which category it belonged to. The ground of white marble lay below his feet, which were solidly planted on the stone substance, and, much to his joy, remained planted after he took a step. The whole room was seemingly in infinite free-fall. It was as if this place were and elevator going down a building with a trillion stories and a billion basements, and he was stuck along for the ride. The oddness of the whole place was further exemplified by the woman who stood no more than 7 meters away. Her back was turned to him, and her clear, blonde hair swayed in a nonexistent breeze. The strands of it like reflections of sunlight on a lake surface, glimmering in white brilliance. Her robes of white-cotton, tied in a distinctly ancient European style, were modest, and yet beautifully swayed along with he hair.

"So, you finally awakened me." The woman spoke, her voice a soft tone that reminded Issei of his grandmother, "It has been so long since I had to leave. So long since my son and his allies struck me down... _So long since my heart shattered as I pierced my firstborn's chest._ "

"I imagine you are wondering where we are. Well, this is your soul, child." The woman by now had turned around to reveal her well worn hands; and soft, wrinkled face, "Your purified soul to be exact."

"Who are you? Why am I in my soul? What do you mean purified?" Issei asked with urgency and confusion, his face a mask of concern and shock.

"Oh ho ho, dear child! I, am the Biblical God! I am within your sacred gear, Gottheit. Each sacred gear is an item created by me a very long time ago that can only be randomly incarnated into human beings to aid them in defending against the supernatural. All other sacred gears are passed on upon death, but they don't contain my soul. Which leads us to the next question: We are in your soul, Issei, because you are my successor. You will need to unite Heaven and guide humanity from the coming age of annihilation. I know it is a heavy burden, but I have my utmost faith in you. Afterall, didn't you say you wanted a second chance to help people?" God said to her now young successor.

Issei didn't know what to think. Well, that's a partial lie; he thought that what she described was his dream and prayer _literally_ answered, he just couldn't think of what to say. I mean, what do you say to God when she tells you you're her reincarnation and the literal second coming of Christ? Well, Issei may not of know, but he sure as heaven would try his best.

"I- I don't know what to say to this! This is so much to process. I-I..." Issei choked, before quieting for a moment, "I will be sure to take this... quite unexpected mantle with all my strength. I know... Well' actually I have no clue how to guide Heaven and Earth forward. But I'll try! I will help all those I can this time, I will love and support all those who reside within this world and treat others with kindness and compassion! I will guide those... led astray like I was and- Well, I don't know! What would you say I should do? I mean how does someone like me EVEN GET SELECTE-"

"Whoa ho ho! My child, I have no need for the confirmation of my choice; for it has already passed and been made and rendered incapable of change. I cannot tell you what to do, you need to learn that on your own. I hear you and support your goal with my whole power, literally. Hoo fu fu!" God cut Issei off before coming over and hugging the boy who was now wiping his eyes and nose on her ever clean cotton robe. "I have always and will always love you Issei. Take my knowledge, magic, and abilities and change the world for the better! You will already know how to use them, and the basic history of the supernatural world when you receive **[The Mind]** 's abilities."

"What is this about your mind? What does that mean?" Issei asked through his slowly ebbing sobs.

" Oh, I got ahead of myself again... Oh well. My power has been split into fragments, so that you will not be overwhelmed by the shear power of the, and I am rightfully proud to be able to say this, former _strongest being in the world._ Well, tied with Great Red, Ophis, and Trihexa for strongest. However, the full power of my three fragments, **[The Mind]** , **[The Body]** , and **[The Soul],** will be unlocked with time; and when that time comes I shall fade fully to memory. For now, though, that time is long off." God answered Issei.

"I must go now. We can talk in your dreams, though, my sweet, sweet child. And in those dreams I shall fully regale you with tales and abilities I have locked from being given in any other way. For now, sweet love, this is goodbye. So long, Issei. Goodbye, my successor. Goodbye, my child" The Lady of Heaven whispered as Issei faded from her place within his soul, letting the goddess truly let loose her tears once he had fully faded.

"I have and will always love you. As I did all of my children."

* * *

The world for Issei slowly started to black out until he could no longer see God's robes; until he could no longer hear her voice. Until he could no longer feel her dress, but instead felt the coldness of the early spring air, still punctuated by winter's cold bite. He felt the ground below his back, and the gravel digging into his spine. He no longer smelled the burning flesh or felt the wooden flooring of his smoldering house. He no longer felt his and his parents blood pool below him. Nor did he feel anything of that world of the soul. He had landed now, the elevator had reached the final floor/ The floor called reality.

He opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and realized he stood at the fountain in the park near his home. His _former_ home. He knew it had burned, he knew it as well as he did the history of the Three Factions and the Supernatural. He knew it along with the truth behind the Biblical figures and fables. Though, he did not know of the current affairs, and he _definitely_ didn't know of how to accurately get them without spreading his wings and going to Heaven, but that was risky.

' _Wait, why do I know about all this- oh yeah! God said that one of her powers would do this. This is weird! I know all the abilities I can use, and I no some statistics about miracles and angels. I also know the location of, Heaven! So weird, but so cool that I can do that!'_ Issei thought while standing, before pausing again, _'And if I can do all that, then I can save others and realize my dreams! I'll start with powering Heaven's_ _system of miracles and then... well I don't know much about that. Maybe one of those Seraphs can help.'_

Issei decided that visiting Heaven directly and taking the plunge would most likely be the best course of action. No doubt a race and religion without their leader and god for centuries would be happy to see at least their God's _successor's_ return. So he spread his 14 pure golden wings and raised them up before-

"OH MERCY!"

A voice rang out and stopped Issei in his tracks. He spun around to see who had made the exclamation, to see a women wearing a white, green, and gold nun's habit. She had pure golden hair and blue eyes, and clearly a lot of Holy Energy.

 _'Thank my lucky stars it's an Angel, and a Seraph it seems from the level of power she possesses."_ Issei thought as he sighed in relief.

"Those wings! That power! There is no way. _Mother, is that you?"_ The woman, who Issei now definitely knew was a Seraph, exclaimed, her voice weak as she asked the all-important question.

"Well, I am her successor, since she put her soul in a sacred gear... so, sort of? I am Issei Hyodou, just so you know what to call me. Though I would prefer just Issei." Issei responded, not really sure of what to say as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh my! In that case an introduction is in order. I am Gabriel, one of the Seraphs of Heaven. I used to be in charge of miracles before... your predecessor died. You no doubt have met her spirit within your soul and have been informed somehow of your _miraculous_ abilities and the general history of the supernatural but... I am going make a harmless bet that you have no clue as to how to run heaven, or exactly what to do from here other than 'Help People'" Gabriel said to Issei, giggling at the end.

"Hit the nail on the head with that one, ha ha." Issei chuckled awkwardly, "I was just going to go to Heaven and announce... my return?"

"I won't hold your poorly informed state against you, as Mother was notorious for her 'Follow Your Heart' philosophies. But, that plan of yours wouldn't be that great right now. Going to heaven and announcing yourself as the next God would go down poorly until you revealed the golden wings and triangular magic 'circle' that confirms you are the Biblical God's reincarnation. At which point, most of heaven would go wild with celebration. You would be up all night just having to **[Forgive]** the ones that fell from trying to kiss you. But I have a better idea. Let us both go in, with you in a regular angelic form before I send away any but the most trustworthy angels, and then have you reveal your power. I will claim that you are my Joker before the majority, which will explain your power. Then we will explain who you truly are to the trustworthy ones and the other Seraphs. It isn't much of a change, but it will avoid some of the shock and possible leaking of info. There would be bad repercussions of your return going public. The Devils and Fallen may go crazy if-" Gabriel didn't even get enough time to respond, however, before Issei started screaming and running off.

"OH NO! Raynare! I have to go save her! I forgot her companions had taken her, what with me getting killed and meeting the Biblical God and all." Issei exclaimed as he spread his wings once more and launched towards the church on the hill, Gabriel in hot pursuit.

"Who is this Raynare?" Gabriel asked as they touched down in front of the church.

"My girlfriend of about three months. She was the light of my life, and apparently the one who was _supposed_ to have ended it. _Supposed to_. Her companions came later under the disguise of being a couple whose parents knew mine. They used magic to trick my parents, but the woman had to constantly reapply the magic to me and Raynare. They came in and burnt my house down and killed both my parents, and almost killed me, before taking my girlfriend." Issei said as they approached the church doors. The sun was setting now, and the creaking old building's shadows had become stretched and warped like pulled, black taffy splayed across the overgrown yard.

"I loved her, Gabriel, and I refuse to let something happen to her. She has not sinned. She was born a Fallen. I have every intent to save and **[Forgive]** her. She deserves, much more than many, to be called a true angel. A true bastion of hope" Issei explained.

Issei's proclamation had struck a cord with Gabriel, but she knew running in willy-nilly was a bad idea.

"Issei, stop. We cannot reveal-"

"Who I am. Yes I know, Gabriel. That is why I won't let any _one_ of them escape. They'll die and face judgement long before they'll see who I am."

With his mind made up, Issei charged into the church before killing the insane looking man standing guard. The man quickly fell as Gabriel mentioned something about "Freed Sell-Sun" or something like that. He then blew the defiled cross away and entered the passageway leading to the many energy signatures he had sensed as he entered. He waltzed into the room of exorcists like he was, well, a god amongst puny mortals who had annoyed him. Which he was, so that made sense.

"So, Gabby-baby went and reincarnated the little twerp! Too bad! In 20 seconds, a ritual which will rip this abandoned holy maiden's sacred gear out, as well as pulling all of the power of your little slut, will complete and-"

The two fallen, along with all 50 of the excommunicated priests and exorcists didn't even last 5 seconds before the wrath of a Seraph and God Incarnate combined. They turned to dust was both summoned a combined 200 spears of light and turned them into human (or Fallen) pin cushions. Issei then strode quickly and silently up to the two downed women to check on their state.

"They are both weak. I will **[Forgive]** Raynare so she can be reincarnated as an Angel. You can take the pure-hearted Nun, as I heard you say that you can use cards to revive? You said I would act as your 'Joker', right? And I'm know that there was a project started to try and make reincarnation cards just before my predecessor died." Issei stated nearly emotionlessly, trying to be as quick as possible, before placing his glowing hands onto Raynare and muttering rapidly in Babel.

"I can, but this is Asia Argento... she was-" Gabriel began as she check on the girl, before pausing as she looked at her soul, "Oh my! She has the purest heart... how could she possibly have been excommunicated! There must be some scandal... I'll look into it. If it's another 'Holy Sword Project'... Whatever, I don't care what had happened, it was clearly not of her doing! Oh no, definitely not of this pure roses doing. She will definitely be my 2 Card." Gabriel then placed a Two-of-Hearts on Asia's chest and let it sink in.

After around 5 minutes of waiting, Raynare and Asia had both gotten up, and had begun asking where they were. Gabriel explained that Raynare had been forgiven and Asia reincarnated, so they were both Angels. The latter immediately broke into tears.

"Oh, thank you, Lady Gabriel! I am so grateful to have been reincarnated as one of God's messengers and servants! Truly, a-a girl like m-me is not worthy of a gift of such power and honour, but I shall do my best to live up to this position." Asia stated as Raynare was holding a small personal whisper-conversation with her boyfriend., "Oh, and , I kn-know that t-t-this is a bit rude but... Will I get to meet God? I m-mean it is fine if I am not a-allowed t-to but-"

Gabriel's face darkened into a serious one, her habit tilting down to cover her eyes, which would have revealed her true joking intention.

"Child, I have some knowledge that you may not take well, but must be said: The Biblical God died along with the Four Great Satans in the Great War. She has been dead for centuries."

Asia was shocked at this. It was almost too much to take in! How-

 _'Wait a minute, why is lady Gabriel smiling so smugly?'_ Asia thought as Gabriel lifted her finger towards Issei and laughed.

"However, dear Child, the reincarnation of the Biblical God and second coming of Christ is standing right there. That boy is the Saviour you seek, as he led me to you and told me to reincarnate you. Though he has a vast lack of knowledge on how to govern, and how to act politely in the Church, he will learn eventually. So don't overwhelm him with worship, as he isn't used to it." Gabriel said while giggling. Asia then immediately ran over and began crying into Issei's shoulder, and thanking him profusely and repeatedly. At this point, after getting over her initial shock, Raynare turned to Issei.

"You- You were the one who forgave me and saved my life, weren't you. ISSEI YOU SAVED MY LIFE! You found out I was sent to kill you and you still came to save me. You still _believed_ in me when I said I loved you. And you risked revealing that you were _THE CHRIST_ to a Fallen faction who wanted a reason to fight; and believe me, this would be a reason to fight; just to save m-m-m-m-me. Ohhhh..." Raynare took Asia's place crying and thanking Issei, who was now well over the shock of it and trying to comfort his crying girlfriend.

"Heh heh, Well, uh, Raynare... Of course I did all that. No one would lead someone on for three months before killing them. I love you and trust you so much. Don't think that me being 'The Second Coming of God' changes that fact. Oh, it does change our lives in many ways, just not that one. I love you, my Ray of light"

" _Oh stop being so sappy, you sappy-sap."_ Raynare whispered to him, " _You'll get me stuck on you with that much!"_

Raynare began giggling madly as Issei just looked at her questioningly, before giving in and laughing along with her, though awkwardly.

"Well, now that that's done with, how about we head on up to Heaven, Gabriel? Let's get those Seraphs and 'trustworthies' the knowledge that I have returned. Or, have arrived. Or- Oh Whatever, you guys know!" Issei said, before everyone began laughing as they flashed towards the gateway to Heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: E' or e' is pronounced like an Acute E. The actual symbol makes Fanfic react poorly and consistently glitches uploads for some reason, so please put up with this. I tried like three or four times in my other fic, and it broke over and over. I try to just get around it by using the ' symbol to substitute, so sorry if that is bothering you. (TL;DR: Nare' is said Nar-Ay)**

 **Also I know heaven in canon is different. I made it look the way it does cause canon heaven is... well it's kinda lame.**

The main plaza of heaven was a gorgeous combination of ancient Rome and Renaissance styles that put all mortal built realms to shame. The place was like a small town with hundreds of homes and buildings separated into four areas, all surrounding their own central fountain and bazaar. The different fountains each had the suite of cards that they represented as the topper. Angels ran, walked, and flew to and fro as they went about their daily business. Though, all of them in the main entryway turned towards the great and blinding light that could only belong to a seraph. It wasn't often that they came to this part of heaven, you know.

"Oh my, look at the crowd... I am sorry to interrupt your business. I only intend to announce that I have found a second Joker as well as a 2 card for my deck. And, while I was out upon my travels, I found a natural born angel who had been abducted by the Fallen. I want you all to treat Isaac Helel, Asia Argento, and Ray Nare' with respect and politeness. Asia Argento had been wrongfully accused of being a witch... _an incident which_ _Raziel_ _will be investigating_... and as such she shall be treated with the same disposition as any other angel." Gabriel announced to the enthralled crowd, all attempting to get a view of one of the few Jokers of heaven, 'Isaac Helel', and the miracle child Ray Nare', "I would then also like to invite my deck and their 'trusted colleagues to greet your new arrivals in 6th Heaven." Gabriel emphasized the 'Trusted Colleagues' part with a wink towards her queen, Griselda Quarta, who immediately picked up on the meaning.

With the announcement made, most of the angels began to, calmly, swarm the new angels. Many greeted them with average and polite sayings, others asked for forgiveness for having blamed Asia (which they received fully), and others wanted to ask about Raynare. The crowd slowly parted as the commotion died down, and Gabriel led the trio towards a warping point to 6th heaven.

They arrived in 6th heaven just before the other trustworthy angels and seraphs arrived.

"So, Gabriel, what important new has arisen for you to summon us all here? Is it about the miracle child, Asia, or your new Joker?" Michael politefully asked his sister.

"Well, it is about Isaac Helel... though he isn't actually... my Joker." Gabriel said, looking down in feign embarrassment to hide her giggling face, "He's here because of his relation to me..."

"You had a child, Gabriel?! Why did you not tell us?! How have you not fallen... you haven't fallen right?!" Uriel immediately began a barrage of question the moment she said 'relation.'

"Wha-... HUH!? Why would you jump to that conclusion!?" Gabriel responded, all jokes being temporarily forgotten, "I... I wouldn't have a child without marrying! Much less without telling you first!"

"Then who is he, my Kin-" Griselda began before Issei spread his 14 Golden wings, illuminating the area with a calming glow.

"What did he just-... ARE THOSE WINGS GOLD? And there's 14 of them? Only one being has-... NO WAY!" Metatron said as he slowly bowed down, shortly followed by the rest of the room that didn't already know Issei.

"Lord! You have returned! I knew you would not stay dead! I told Sariel that-" Metatron began before Issei, with great haste and little grace, shut him up.

"NO! No, please don't bow for me. It is _really_ awkward. I just found out that I'm Elohim's successor, so I have no need for worship. Please stand." Issei said politely, but only the Seraphs stood, so he began to command the others, "I find your bowing to be kinda rude, so RISE!"

The remainder of the angels rose from their kneeled positions, muttering various apologies and asking for forgiveness.

"F-Forgiveness? I don't think you understood what I meant, so I can't hold that against you. Why would a god whose philosophy is based on forgiveness need to be asked to give it in a situation that really caused no harm other than minor annoyance." Issei said sheepishly, "I should be the one apologizing. I yelled at you."

"We were not following or Lord and Saviour's wishes. We deserved to be yelled-" Griselda responded partially,being cut off by Issei in the middle.

"DESERVE?! No one deserves to be punished for a harmless mistake. The embarrassment is punishment enough." Issei remarked.

At this time, the seraphs began questioning the poor teen endlessly. How did he become god? Had he spoken to God? Did he have _all_ the powers of God? What did he intend to do? Mommy can you kiss me goodnight again like you used to? (Sariel, the odd one, asked this one.) Will you take over control of heaven? Will you kiss my booboos as well? (Also Sariel) Will you try for peace between the Three Factions? Can you give me a hug goodnight when you tuck me in? (Again, Sariel asked; this time interrupting Uriel)

"Uh, well, ummmm... I have spoken with Elohim, she was nice. I don't have _all_ the powers. I want to help people and bring peace. I intend to take over once I have full control and knowledge of my abilities. Oh, and also, yes Sariel, I will do all of those things. And, please, call me Issei or Isaac. Isaac would be preferable in heaven and around angels for now, though." Issei responded to each question he heard in one sweep.

"YAY! Dad is gonna tuck me in again! Metatron was wrong! Metatron was wrong! God came back and Metatron was wrong!" Sariel chanted.

"I! I! I am not wrong! I never said he wasn't coming back!" Metatron said, as his wings flickered black for the briefest moment, displaying his guilt to all, "Okay... I may have actually said you weren't coming back... fine, I did actually say that."

Metatron slunk to the back, sheepishly kicking his feet the whole way, and looking at the ground.

"Okayyyy... So what do I do to run heaven?" Issei asked the other archangels.

"Well, this is gonna be a long explanation. First, you need to summon your magic circle in the traditional Babylonian Format, and it has to be so, as a Israelitian or Egyptian Circle will not do. Nor will the Latin or Germanic Forms, as the flow of magic would be-" Michael started his, very, incredibly, super, uber, ultra, unendingly long spiel on how to just _connect_ to Heaven's system.

 _'This is gonna be a long, long night, isn't it?'_ Issei thought as he buckled-in in his head, determined to take the burden of Heaven off of Michael's shoulders as soon as possible.

* * *

Rias Gremory was having the worst day of her life. Her _idiot_ of a fiance had visited just to grope her and rub it in her face that there was no way for her to beat him and free herself from her parent's contract. Then, her queen had been injured by her sister-in-law when Akeno attacked Riser. _Then_ she was told that the marriage was moved up to the next day.

Well, she wasn't having it. She had planned the place, she had left the notes, and now she was going to act. For months she thought there was a sliver of hope that it wouldn't come to this. For months she thought that faking her own death was not going to be how she did things. But she had to. If not for her own reasons than definitely for her peerage's. They didn't deserve to be led by Riser. He was an idiot and a greedy bastard who would've broken her over and over until she became his docile play-thing. She... well, she didn't hate him. For a Devil, she had always been decently pure. She treated others with kindness, she volunteered, she helped give the injured and hopeless another chance in her peerage. She was, by all means, one of the most pure and virtuous people in the world. How ironic she was the sister of Lucifer.

She was going to leave some of her hair, a pile of burnt dust from vaporizing her wings, and a burnt outfit of hers. She'd do this all in the warehouse on Kuoh's edge. No one would disturb her-

"Well, well, well! What do we hav here? A lost little devil? What a cutie you are!" A disturbing looking creature, who Rias immediately identified as a stray devil, said from the shadows.

"I'm not in the mood!" Rias screamed as she blasted a huge chunk out of the beast with a single blast of annihilation magic, "That should shut you up! Darn thin- GUGHH!"

The beast was not quite done with its existence when she turned her back, however, and managed to pierce her chest with its claws.

"Goog... ni..tuh... Prince...essssss." The beast mumbled out its last words, turning to dust as it did so.

"What's the commotion in here! I sensed a massive amount of killer inten- OH MY!" A male voice screamed over to Rias's left. She couldn't see his face through the blood, but it sounded familiar.

"Rias! What happened! Is that pile... yeah no doubt a stray... let's check your soul, though. You were always a kind-hearted and virtuous-" Issei began as he knelt down beside her, "You were a devil? I wouldn't have... Oh wait, Gremory! Duh. You were still one of the kindest people during your life, so I wonder if..."

Issei's form began to glow, and he started a chant in a language that was both completely familiar and foreign to Rias. Beautiful and flowing, yet harsh and rugged. It had a quality that was indescribable without having heard it. Then her body hurt. Oh, Satan it hurt. It felt like a needle was embedding itself in her spinal cord. Oh the pain!

And then it stopped.

The pain ceased, and so did the light. In fact, for Rias, everything ceased as she faded into sleep. Issei, however, was standing over the unconscious form of the now strawberry-blonde girl. He didn't know if he could, but he had managed to turn her into an Angel. Really he was impressed with himself. If she died... the whole world would go into chaos as the Devils blamed the other factions. There would be none of that on Iseei's watch! Now she was alive and well as-

"I made her an angel! What was I thinking! This is worse! The Devils will see me as taking advantage of her! She probably will never forgive me! What have I done!" Issei began to panic big-time, "She probably hates me now! She'll get up and try to kill me! I probably started a war with the Dev-"

"Issei, I don't hate you~." Rias mumbled semi-consciously from her spot on the floor, before she rose up to see him eye-to-eye, "Quite to the contrary; You're my hero Issei! I had planned to fake my death here before the stray came and actually killed me... but then you saved me, and now I don't have to marry Riser! And, by the fact that you were able to, you know, um, _convert me?_ Yeah, that sounds almost right... Anyway, you must be, well, God?"

"Well, yes, but you need to keep that a secret. All of the big-wigs of the Supernatural think I'm dead. And it needs to stay that way for the Three Factions to find peace." Issei explained to Rias, before asking, "But aren't you, you know, a _little_ angry that I'm taking you away from your family?"

"My brother and parents had forsaken me to _Riser Phenex_ , the biggest and most egotistical jerk in all of Hell and- Ouch! Oh, I forgot I'm an angel... Well, whatever, I was planning to run away anyway. You didn't actually change my plans for the worse." Rias said back to him, "And why would the big wigs think that you're dead?"

"The original God of the Bible died, and I was made her successor when I got a Sacred Gear with her soul in it. It's a long story. Well, it isn't actually; it's just a odd and awkward story. One involving fake girlfriends who were supposed to kill me but betrayed their side to help, childish Seraphim, and a run in with the God of the Bible herself. I don't feel like the whole thing right now." Issei explained, awkwardly scratching his neck at the end, "We should probably head out to the recently remodeled church before your former peerage comes here, as that would be awkward and potentially dangerous."

"Um, Issei? I was wondering: can you also reincarnate my peerage eventually? I want them with me and I doubt they want to have anything to do with my family." Rias asked calmly, her voice timid and meek. Issei just stopped where he was, before turning to her with a smile.

"I'll see about it tomorrow. Tonight though, you need to rest. It's a harder transition than you think." Issei said as he led the way to the recently reconstructed and upgraded

* * *

 **A/N: Well, another Chapter done, only one week later, just as I promised I would. Once a week, and actually made the deadline! HOORAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In concern of Rias's Hair Colour: Yes, I know she has** **infamously** **crimson hair** _as a devil_ **. However, I wanted there to be a difference between her look as a devil and her look as an angel. She starts out crimson, ends up more strawberry-blonde; she starts with blue eyes, ends up greenish-teal.**

 **Anyway, I've rethought my position and here's some possibly good, possibly bad news: I think I'm gonna make this a harem fic :|**

 **I know I said I probably wasn't gonna... but there are too many ships I'm being asked to put in. In fact, here's a list-**

 **I've been asked to put in: Issei x fem!Vali, Issei x God (Not gonna happen, but funny to think about), Issei x Gabriel (Also a no, as he is the reincarnation of her _mother_ ), Issei x Raynare, Issei x Irina, Issei x Angel!Rias, and even an Issei x Ophis and Issei x Sariel from an IRL friend. Sariel is 100% no, that's weirder than even Gabriel, but Ophis is like 25%. Most likely it'll be Issei x angel!Rias, fem!Vali, Irina, and Akeno, and _one other_.. All of these are the ships I think would be fun to write, and want written but have no time to make a billion fics to do so. Anyway, sorry for the long spiel on shiping (yes it has 1 p, that's how it's spelled in this case) and such.**

 **Thank You!**

 **Oh, and a habit is a nun's outfit, if you didn't know. (IRL friend asked me)**

"So, Issei, what do you think we should do?" Rias calmly asked.

It had been 9 hours since Issei had saved her. 9 hours since she had become _an angel_. She didn't expect that to happen at all, in fact, she didn't _know_ that could happen. But with the Second God of the Bible by her side, she guessed that pretty much anything was possible.

"Well, I... would... start by choosing a new name. How about Arisa Argento? It would be plausible, as Asia Argento is one of my angels, and a nun that works here. You look at least similar... especially with your new hair and eye colours. Plus it's also and anagram for A Rias, and also sounds like Rias." Issei suggested, getting a smile and a small chuckle in response.

"I kinda like that name! It would explain why I'm here, and it would explain any of the moments where I answer to Rias like a fool." Rias, or now Arisa, responded kindly.

"However, Issei, I still... well I still want to have my peerage around." Rias added, "They were my closest friends, and most likely will be considered strays within the next week if they don't find a new master, which they won't because the only ones looking are ones they refuse to even consider."

"I told you last night that I would reincarnate any that, um, wanted me to. I don't do something like that without consent unless, well, there's a rather limited time to save them." Issei said, repeating what he had explained the previous night.

The room filled with silence as 'Arisa' and Issei cleaned the pews of the church. The seats were clean and new, but there was still settling sawdust from the construction that had covered some of them. The room was eventually cleaned to perfection after an hour of working and casual talk between the newly reincarnated angel and god.

Once the building was spotless, all the members of the church gathered in the main hall of the foremost building on the plot of land that housed three separate churches , one of each of the three major sects of the christian religion. The three nuns in their more comfortable of habits, and the one priest was in more casual business clothes. They then set out to visit the members of Rias's peerage; intent on bringing them back to the church if possible, and at least telling them of what happened.

"So, you're Rias, huh? Never thought I'd see the day that _Lucifer's_ little sister would become an angel. Though, I'm sorry that it wasn't your choice to do so. It is quite unfortunate, what has occurred." Raynare said to Rias, her tone becoming somber.

"It may have not been able to make my choice, but it would've been this had I been offered. Sirzechs lost any connection with me when he defended Riser and helped attack my queen. She may have not been injured or... killed, but our relationship definitely _was!"_ Rias exclaimed to the now frowning Raynare and Asia, "Anyone who could defend that repugnant, egotistical, womanizing... _jerk_ is no relative of mine. No, I'm not Rias Gremory. I'm no Lucifer's sister. I'm an angel, and Asia's sister. The devil died in that warehouse last night. Death by suicide."

Rias was not exactly _yelling_ , but she was getting loud near the climax of her speech. The rest of the way to the clubhouse where the peerage would meet in an hour was quiet. The only talking was a conversation between Asia and Arisa to try and familiarize themselves with eachother as they were supposed to be sisters.

Eventually, the group made it to the old school-house, and walked into the main area to take their seats and wait. The peerage would be arriving in less than half and hour at this point, as it was nearly 11:35.

The door swung open about ten minutes after the angels had arrived. The devils rushed inside before stopping and preparing to attack the intruders.

"What are you doing here? Where's Rias?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Akeno screamed almost hysterically, "We saw the notes. Rias wouldn't do that! You've kidnapped her haven't y-"

"Akeno! Calm down! I'm here! And, yes, I did plan to _fake_ my death and run away, but I ended up being killed by a stray and-" Rias quickly shouted to calm her friend down.

"What do you mean _you were killed?_ " Koneko asked, her voice darkening.

"Well, as I was saying before you interrupted: I was killed, but this man, Issei Hyodou saved me by... well... just look." Rias said as she spread her six wings.

The devils were stunned. They didn't even know what to say. They would've accused the angel of lying, but angels didn't lie without the intent of keeping another safe from a terrible fate.

"B-b-b-but h-how? Rias..." Akeno mumbled out, still totally flabbergasted.

"I'll get this over with... I, am literally the God of the Bible. Or, rather, the succedent Biblical God, after the first one was killed in the Great War." Issei said.

He spread his 14 golden wings, and revealed his glowing halo above his head. The devils were now at a point of near mental breakdown. Their former master was now an angel? Okay, that's weird. The kid they knew for about a year was the Biblical God? Fine, that's really surprising. The former Biblical God had died? That was _truly_ a revelation, but it wasn't something they couldn't handle. All of them together, however, was another story. Akeno had broken into a stuttering mess, and Koneko was wide eyed with her hair raised. Kiba was the worst, though, as he just stared at him, before he asked a question only Rias had seen coming.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?" Issei asked, absolutely confused by Kiba's dark tone.

"Why _everything_. Why did you _ordain_ such horrors to me and my siblings in the Holy Sword Project? What did you accomplish? Why didn't you save me, God, when I was on my hands and knees begging for you to just end my suffering? Why, God, why?" Kiba said, tears freely falling down to the floor, "Why could you atleast make me a man? At least save me from that fate."

Issei had no idea what to say. He had a bit of the 'Holy Sword Project' explained to him, but he knew little of the specifics. Mostly that was due to him nearly _vomiting_ at just the explanation of what happened to the _'lucky_ ' participants. The ones that survived the first week he knew little of, as a result.

"I don't know how to say this in any way that would make you hurt less. I really mean that. However, I must tell you I've only been 'God' for all of two weeks. I can't say why they did what they did to you and- Wait. Did you just say you were a girl? Well, you didn't say it but... you _suggested_ it. So, wow. That's pretty ironic considering most of the school's female population wants to be with you. Actually, it explains a lot... Oh my ME! I completely got side-tracked! You must see me as incredibly rude. I must apologize again." Issei said, bowing low after he finished to a now completely red Kiba.

"N-n-no! Don't apologize to me! I went off on you for something I shouldn't have. I should have known you weren't God for very long. You did say you were God's 'successor.' So, I'm in the wrong. Sorry..." Kiba responded, her blush now reaching critical levels of redness.

" _So there were two traps in this peerage..._ " Koneko commented to herself.

"Two... traps?" Asia asked the cat-girl, tilting her head to the left as she did so.

"Hihihihi. Traps are girls or boys who dress up as the opposite gender with the intention of fooling others. Like cross-dressers, only worse, usually." Raynare explained, giggling at Asia's look, "So that means the half-fallen over there is actually a guy, as they are the only one that we don't know of yet."

"I am most definitely a girl! The one Koneko was referring to is Gasper, who is locked in his room. And how did you know I was fallen? My names is Akeno, just so you don't call me 'half-fallen' again." Akeno exclaimed grumpily.

"Well, besides the fact that your energy signature reminds me of Barachiel, it's because I was once a fallen angel myself, until I was saved by this lovable lug over there." Raynare responded giddily.

Akeno stared the former fallen down, until her gaze broke and she stared down at the floor and beginning to talk.

"So... what do you want from us? Sirzechs can't see us or Rias-"

"It's Arisa Argento now, Akeno."

"... Sirzechs can't see us or _Arisa_ when he comes in an hour and a half. Do you have a plan?" Akeno finished.

"Well... Arisa asked if I could reincarnate you. I said that I would if-"

"WE AGREE! Do it please." Akeno quickly replied to his _not even finished question,_ before thinking to herself, ' _What better way to prove I'm more than my father than by doing the thing he could never do. I'll take up his mantle and succeed where he failed. I won't fall to sin like he did, and then I'll prove that I don't abandon people to their fate.'_

"Whoa. Okay, I know your answer. But how about the others? What do you think?" Issei continued.

"I would like that." Koneko said, before _she_ thought to herself, ' _I can be the opposite of... her... and prove I'm more than a murderer's sister.'_

"I will accept your offer, Issei." Kiba said, her face still as red as a tomato, but slightly less than a cherry now.

"Well then, if you all agree. I should proceed." Issei said as he stood up to start the process.

"What about this Gasper person, Isaac?" Asia asked politely.

"Oh... yeah, probably should include them... oops. Oh, and before anyone asks, Isaac is the code-name I go by. I don't want anyone in Heaven to know anything _real_ about me, to use against me in any sort of long term damage spell. Those are nasty things, even if they're non-fatal without some-sort of soul-fragment from the intended target... so please call me Isaac in public." Issei said to the former peerage of Rias Gremory.

"Okay... Isaac... I'll go and get Gasper. It might take a second though." Akeno said as she stood and strode towards Gasper's chamber.

"Well, in the mean-time, let's get Kiba and Koneko done with. It will hurt, so prepare yourself." Issei told everyone, "I'll also need some blood from you to make clones to 'kill' so that no one is suspicious."

The two members of the 'late' Rias Gremory quickly pricked their fingers on two needles that Issei had summoned, before lying down on the floor and preparing themselves mentally for the supposedly painful process.

Well, it turned out that the pain wasn't just 'supposed.' It hurts a _lot_. Like having your groin set on fire by a flame thrower kind of hurt. But it stopped as quick as it came, and both of them felt a calm envelope both their minds and bodies. It felt like a 237 tonne weight had been removed from their backs, and a 421 tonne weight had been removed from their souls. And yes, they felt like _exactly_ that much weight had been removed.

"I feel literally enlightened." Koneko said, still in a monotone.

"I know. Isn't it an odd feeling? It's like a weight you didn't know was there had suddenly gone

away. I think it's because your body is now actually made out of pure light." Rias said.

"Anyway, I made your 'clone' bodies and mixed their blood with a heavily toxic poison. That _should_ stop anyone from wondering what happened." Issei announced.

Just then, the doors to the room burst open to reveal Akeno and a boy in a girls outfit and a paper-bag mask.

"H-h-h-h-hello, Mr. God. I was told that... that y-y-you w-wanted to s-see me?" The boy, who was clearly the Gasper kid they talked about earlier, mumbled out.

"Why yes. And call me Isaac or Issei. Isaac in public; Issei with friends." Issei said to the frightened boy, using his most nice-sounding tone, "Since the rest of your friends and your master became angels... I'd like to ask if you would as well."

"Me? An angel? T-t-that s-sounds w-w-wonderful, Mr. Issei! And you found... Rias?" Gasper responded, his eyes showing his emotions to the world despite the mask.

"He did. And he saved me. I would've died if he didn't make me an angel. And it's Arisa Argento now, since the name Rias Gremory needs to die, and _stay dead_." Rias explained to Gasper, who was now looking down.

"Alright. So you two need to give me some blood before laying still on the floor. You need to lay in order to not hurt yourself more when the process begins. You'll know why I say this when it starts, alright guys?" Issei said, the two complying with him almost immediately.

The pair both sat on the ground and writhed as it began, but Akeno was clearly in _way_ more pain. It was because Issei not only had to un-devil her, but also **[Forgive]** her fallen angel side. It was a double whammy of pain, and it left her incapacitated for a while as she caught her breath.

But then she started to laugh. She smiled wider than ever before as she got up, spread her wings and launched into the air to do a loop. She felt free from her father. Free from her past. It was a great feeling for her, and very enlightening. Her hatred for her father seemed to melt, and then solidify itself as a new feeling: confusion. She didn't know why her father would give up a feeling like this for sin. It felt like she was a battery with a billion volts. But she would never really understand why her father did so. So she resolved herself to just move on.

"I feel weird..." Gasper said, touching his body all over the place, "And it looks weird to see my dead corpse."

"Well, it's not a corpse because it was never alive, but yeah, that seems weird to me as well." Issei said, breaking into chuckles midway through the sentence.

He then placed the bodies around the room, and left a bowl of punch laced with the devil toxin on the table. He raised his hand and wiped their magic signatures off of everything, and put each specific one into their fake bodies, to really seal the deal and make them look _truly_ authentic.

"Alright, how about we head back to the church?"

The most recent additions to Issei's group of angels had already gone to sleep, but he, 'Arisa', Asia, and Raynare had remained up to talk over then day.

They mostly commented on what they should do from then on, which Issei said was to just try to help others and track down the fallen that had stole a number of Excalibur fragments. Arisa decided she's transfer into another local school so that she could finish her education, to which Issei responded that he already intended to do so himself. Raynare and Asia mostly talked about various 'girl things' with Rias, who was actually almost as pure as Akeno when it came to knowledge of the... _inappropriate variety_. If Raynare wasn't personally blessed by God to be unfalling to anything besides betrayal or premarital sex, she would already have her black wings back. Though, she never really intended to actually do anything she said, as if you 'returned fire' on her she instantly broke into blush.

 _ **BoomBoomBoom!**_

Suddenly, the door rung out three loud blasts, and a _familiar voice_ called out.

"Hey? Is anybody in there? It's me... Mr. Gremory! I'm looking for my sister?"

" _Oh God, can you spare me please?"_ Rias whispered.

"Sorry, Arisa, not today." Issei smugly replied, earning him a friendly punch to the shoulder and an innocent laugh.

"We _are_ here! And we'd be glad to discuss this _Mr. Gremory!_ " Issei called out.

He ran over to the door and opened them up to allow the five devils into the church. They walked into the main foyer of the building, before one shuddered a bit. The devils revealed themselves to be Sirzechs and Grayfia Gremory, Riser Phenex, and the Lord and Lady Phenex.

"Why, hello Lord Lucifer, and Lord and Lady Phenex! Why have you come here? What has happened to your sister, Sirzechs?" Issei greeted with false cheer.

"My _fiance_ has decided to ditch me! She has apparently gone and 'killed herself'', but the entire warehouse she was in reeked of angel! So obviously this is all some ruse of yours to try and discredit the Phenex Clan and kill the Lord Lucifer's sis-" Riser ranted agressively.

"WHOA! Calm down, I didn't kill the poor girl! She was traumatised, and I came to help. She planned to run away after faking her death, but a stray devil killed her as she didn't check if it was dead. I killed the stray, then, but I couldn't save her devilish body, as I can only heal with light. I am very sorry for your loss, Sirzechs, Riser, but I cannot do anything to-" Issei was in the middle of explaining, before Riser rudely interrupted.

"What do you mean, the bitch is clearly right there behind you! I can see her, she's dressed in a stupid nun costume, but it's definitely my _fiance_! So get over here, you embarrassing, _snively_ , little-" Riser accused.

"I'm sorry, but I think you are mistaken." Rias said, using all her willpower to feign shock and confusion, "I am Arisa Argento. My sister has been a nun here for the past three quarters of a month, and I just arrived a week ago. I am very sorry for you fiance's disappearance, but-"

"Shut up you stupid cunt! I know it's you! Now COME! _WITH! **ME!**_ " Riser shouted as he grabbed Rias's hand and warped away, much to the shock and anger of almost everyone there. Lord and Lady Phenex looked shocked and appalled, Sirzech's looked totally flabbergasted, and all of the angels looked as irate as an angel can get. Issei, however, looked like he was Mt. Vesuvius about to blow. His eyes crackled with power, and bits of holy lightning swirled around him.

Issei quickly warped after Riser, tracking where the man was going using his magic signature.

He warped in, shortly followed by Lord and Lady Phenex. The Gremorys warped in a few seconds later, and seamed rather... _displeased_ by everything. Sirzechs had the 'He-Better-Hope-For-Death-Tonight' look on his face.

Issei quickly found where exactly Riser was, based on the shouts of "Let her go!" and "What are you doing?!" As well as Rias's _much_ louder screeches and pleas.

He arrived in the room to witness as Riser dragged a screaming, kicking, and pleading Rias towards the alter and the _very_ confused official.

"Let me go! Letmego letmego letmego! Stop touching me! Rapist! Assault! Brute! STOP IT! I'm not the one you think I am! I'm Arisa Argen-"

 _ **SLAP!**_

Riser slapped Rias as hard as he could, effectively shutting her up. Her wings slumped down, and her face dropped as she clutched the area he hit, crying profusely.

"YOU DAMN BITCH! I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION IF YOU WOULD JUST FACE YOUR FUCKING FATE! DAMN IT! YOU _BELONG_ TO ME! SHUT UP EVERYBODY! YOU _BELONG_ TO ME! And your gonna act like it if I have to beat it into you! Stupid slut! Going out with that angel idio-GUGH!"

Riser didn't get to finish as a spear of light the size of a tomahawk missile pierced his gut. The spear was then followed by a blast of light that instantly turned him to ash.

"Don't mess with one of my angels! This is the final warning! I _won't_ be as forgiving to anyone else the next time. I don't want apologies, I want to go home. So have good, _bless-ed_ days!" Issei said as he walked towards Rias, picking her up bridal style and comforting her as he warped away.

The four devils that had followed him walked into the church again, stopping around five meters away.

"We are so sorry! He should not of done that we-"

"Just go." Issei said, his voice even, but cracking, "It wasn't your fault, it was your son's fault. He's dead now, so it's all over. Goodbye, and good life. Maybe I'll want to talk in a year or two. And good luck, getting over a child's death is hard."

The four devils stood shocked, before the Gremorys warped out, followed shortly by the Phenexes. Rias was crying into Issei's chest when her former peerage came out.

"What happened, Issei!? What happened!?" Akeno questioned as she dropped down to their level.

"A lot did, Akeno. A whole lot of bad.

Irina calmly walked towards the church that lay atop the hill in Kuoh Town. Her strides were quick and well paced, and she soon found herself locked in time with the girl next to her. Xenovia Quarta was the current wielder of Durandal, and an incredibly skilled swordswoman. Xenovia's strides were more short and quiet as she walked towards from airport to the meet-up zone for their last partner for the trip. They were to meet their final assistant at the church in Kuoh, which had recently been remodeled, though Irina was fretting about who they would be.

You see, their last partner was an unknown for her. They claimed he was a skilled Holy Sword user, who could 'Wield the Truest Form of Ascalon.' She knew he was apparently as powerful as the previous user of the sword, who was pretty dang strong and very famous among the members of the exorcist units of the church. I mean, who hadn't known the name of Ornstein the Dragonslayer growing up? It was unfortunate that he had retired three years prior as she had wished to meet him in Vatican City. Just then, as she was peering towards a painting that a man had labeled "Saintly Nun", a voice called to her and her partner.

"Hey! You guys must be the... _RIN?_ Is that you?" A boy wearing typical priestly garb said before sprinting towards Irina.

"What!? Who are you!? Do I know you!?" Irina asked, alarmed. Xenovia just stared on with a confused expression and tilted head.

"Irina, it's me! Issei! Issei Hyodou?" The boy said as he took of his cloak's hood to reveal his smiling face.

"ISSEI!?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Remember when I said wasn't a major AU? Well, I lied. It ended up being pretty AU.**

 **This is mostly filler. VERY IMPORTANT filler, but still filler. I want to slow down the speed. I know I rushed through the first bit, but there was no good way of taking the beginning arc slowly without being tedious and boring to read. No one really wants to read about Issei talking about magic with Michael, or swordplay with Griselda for a whole chapter.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy! Vote on my pole for what I should make next! And read my other story beginnings for the options on that poll. So far, I have one done on Akame Ga Kiru.**

* * *

The night winds blew calmly through the field outside the Kuoh church. It was soft and luke warm, the bite of winter having just finally left it, and the sting of summer's heat not quite gathered in force. It was in this wind that Issei sat, contemplating what had just transpired. The events were sudden, and he found himself ill-prepared for the aftereffects. He knew that what he had done had not only jeopardized the peace, but also the safety and secrecy of Rias's 'situation.' It also, almost assuredly based on Sirzechs look, gave away what he was.

A soft and alien buzz partially cut his thoughts, and the feeling demonic energy warned him of his unexpected guest. The size of the aura also narrowed down the list of possible identities to the culprit.

"I know what you are." A man's voice said from behind Issei, "And I know what you did... and though I am angry, it is only directed at myself. Thank you, for saving her."

The breeze blew through the yard again, and the soft sounds of night became the sole contribute to the conversation. Issei didn't know what to say. He really wasn't that skilled in conversing. He was just a boy, even with all his powers and knowledge. Memories of conversations and commands do not equate to skill in either, you see, and right now he needed those skills.

"I accept your thanks, and I apologize for not acting more controlled during the Phenex fiasco." Issei said, his voice distant as he was still lost in thought.

"You know that other devils won't appreciate what you've done. Regardless of why it was done. I'm knowledgeable enough to see that you had no choice, but others will spin this to their own liking. You can't, and I won't, let this get out." Sirzechs said, still standing just a few meters behind the second God of the Bible.

"I know, Sirzechs, really I do. I want to help bring peace. I want people to get along." Issei said, emotion flooding back into his voice, "A fallen has stolen three Excalibur fragments. Some Old Satan faction devils have been causing havoc and gaining momentum. Working Heaven's miracle system in like looking into a ship that's been stuck in harbour for the past fifty years, and then trying to get it ready to sail across the Pacific. This world has so many problems, and I just want to solve them all, but I can't because I do something stupid and end up killing a, admittedly jerkish, devil."

"Describing Riser as 'jerkish' is much more kind than most would say. The general opinion after the, as you put it, 'Phenex Fiasco' was that Riser deserved a much slower and more painful death than he got. Especially since everyone their thought Rias was just another angel." Sirzechs said, chuckling, "My parents are horrified that they almost married Rias to him. That, because of their 'blindness to that fool's savagery' their daughter committed suicide. Then to top that, though I assume you know this already, Rias's peerage 'killed themselves' from the distress of it all. Though I imagine you just had them join your little brigade here when they realized what happened to Rias, and that they essentially belonged to Riser."

"I'm sorry again, for the whole situation, Lucifer. I should-"

"Don't worry. You did nothing wrong, except almost give yourself away. Foolish choice to just run in. If Riser hadn't been so horrid and appalling, most of Hell would be demanding your head. As it stands, they feel as if you were obviously justified. We may be devil's, but raping an angel is viewed as far beyond acceptable action."

Sirzechs and Issei sat in the field, calmly watching the last rays of sunlight drop below the horizon, before the man sat down next to the young God. It took a few minutes, but they eventually began to discuss the goings on of both Heaven and Hell. The conversation was friendly, and refreshing for both of them. For Issei, it was an enlightening look into the childhood of Rias and the politics of devils. For Sirzechs it was a peak into Heaven's status, and a look at the man Rias would be living with for the foreseeable future.

"So, you're telling me that Sariel acts like that? I never knew. She's so serious whenever she comes to official meetings. She's all 'Stop acting like children' and 'Why do we invite Serafall' while she goes full blown child-mode in Heaven? No wonder Michael always chuckles at her during those meetings..." Sirzechs laughed at Issei's description of the odd seraph.

"Yeah! She likes to get tucked in at night, and I oblige her. Her room is filled with dolls, though... very creepy, glass collector's dolls." Issei laughed back, before he shivered at the thought of the many, glass, dead-eyed dolls in Sariels room.

"That is strange, but it's not as strange as Serafall's old collection of just doll parts. She used to keep specific parts of dolls, and then build them in order to design her outfits. It was incredibly creepy to see hundreds of eyes, limbs, miniature wigs, and faces stuffed into boxes." Sirzechs said, cringing at the thought.

"Oh my." Issei said, laughing, "You seemed to have beaten my at the 'who's friend is creepier' challenge. That is ten different levels of wacko."

The two sat in silence for a few moments more, before the sound and sense of another arrival broke the silence and mood.

"THERE you are!" Grayfia stated, "What are you- oh! Uhum. Hmm. Sorry if I interrupted you, my Kin-"

"Oh forget about that here, love. We're all friends. I was talking to 'Isaac' here about the fiasco. I told him about how the devils took it, and that I didn't blame him for 'anything' at all." Sirzechs interrupted his wife, "He really is a nice kid. 'I sure do wish Rias had been engaged to him instead.' That would've gone way better. Truly a tragedy."

Both Issei and Grayfia picked up on the hidden message. Grayfia smiled at the news, and Issei blushed intensely at the last part. He never was good with girls. He always felt bad even being around them, until Raynare came along. The last girl he was friends with was Irina, who he hadn't seen in years.

"Well, I think it's about time I returned to work. It would be a bad idea to stay any longer." Sirzechs said, grabbing Grayfia's hand, "It was nice talking to you, 'Isaac!' You really are a good kid! Hope Arisa is okay!"

The two were gone in a flash, leaving only a smiling Issei out on the lawn.

* * *

"So, you're back here again, child." God said, spinning to greet the boy, "And so soon. I thought it would be at least two months before I saw you again. Of course, I never could have predicted events would turn out as they did. I would have, I admit to it, called you silly had you suggested the sister of a Satan would become an angel."

"I would've, too. I still can't beleive she and her peerage joined as rapidly as they did. It was out of nowhere." Issei responded, "But, anyways, it's nice to see you."

"You, too. I really hope you keep doing as good or better than you have been, it's been real tough so far, and you've managed to make it through alive." God giggled, "I could barely use my light for anything but destruction at first, and I was even labeled a 'war god', because of my destructive element.

"You see, light doesn't create by nature, it incinerates and melts and radiates. It doesn't heal or create, but I used it and willed it to do so. And thus, we have our first lesson: Control is Key."

"What? You were a war god? I wouldn't have guessed." Issei said.

God's face dropped, and her shoulders slumped.

"Yes. My name is Yahweh, or Elohim Yahweh. I once ruled over a council of gods, known as El. I was the main leader, and the best fighter." God, or Yahweh began, "I, along with my siblings El Elyon and El Elaha, whom you know as Allah, made up the council, and were some of the beings who created the world. In specific, we along with Ouroboros, Great Red, Khaos, Order, Amenominakanushi, Quetzalcoatl, and Ymir created the universe. Ymir was slain long ago by Odin, Amenominakanushi went after. Khaos sacrificed herself in order to split the worlds and become the dimensional gap, and Order has been asleep for many eons. You know the story of Ouroboros and Great Red, who was then known simply by a divine word which translates roughly into 'Possibility.' Quetzalcoatl was consumed by the darkness, and mixed with the flesh of many other dead gods to become the horror known as Trihexa. I needed the full might of El just to seal that thing, and it's what ultimately cost me my life. One of the many things, that ultimately cost me my life."

Yahweh stood before Issei, her face serious as he processed the information.

"What of your siblings?" Issei asked.

"El Elaha, or Allah, died while helping me seal Trihexa. El Eloyon, well... he died just before I faced Lucifer, and without his soul to aid me, his final gift, I would have surely lost to Lucifer. I was still kneeling over the spot he had laid in when Lucifer reached 7th Heaven. I was still weeping for him when I had to kill my son." Yahweh said, sadness filling her tone.

Issei wept openly, and for a long time. He never knew that her life was full of such sadness and loss. He knew that one never truly got over it, but he imagined one got used to the concept and process of grief. It still stung him, and ripped him apart with the thought of his own parent's deaths. God wrapped her arms around him, and comforted him with a soothing song in a language that was both familiar and distant. He knew it was the language of existence. It was intrinsic to him, as he was a god, a being of creation, to know the language of life, death, and the distance inbetween. It was hollow and solid as it needed to be, and heavy and flighty all at once. It soothed his soul, and eased his worries.

"I'm so sorry for putting my sadness upon you, child. I only wished to sate your curiosity. And to curb any thought that you and all around you are unbeatable. You are not, no matter how powerful you are." Yahweh said to Issei, who had calmed down, "There is, however, always a way for you to beat your opponent. If you can find that way, then you might as well be undefeatable."

Issei began to smile back at her, as she gleamed down at him. Her look was of pride and joy, a picture of total happiness and hope.

"I know you have the heart and strength to lead the world better than all of us have. The creators, El, the Seraphs... all of us have failed where you shall no doubt succeed. Fly on these wings I have given you, and control your fate. Guide it towards the brilliant horizon, and control the world's destiny." God said, as light once again began to consume Issei's vision, "Remember Issei: Control is Key!"

* * *

Issei woke up to puffy, red eyes, and tear tracks down his cheeks. His room was empty except for the few nick-knacks that he kept around. A grandfather clock in the corner of the room told him that the time was not yet 6 am on a Sunday. He still had some time before church began, and he needed to get ready. He may not have to preach, but with his intrinsic knowledge of the Bible he was quite skilled at it.

However, it turned out to all be pointless, anyway, as no one showed up. He knew there was a few Christians in Kuoh, but they mostly went to churches outside of town. He didn't truly care, though, as it gave him more time to practice his magic and dueling. Akeno was a great partner for practicing spells, and Kiba obviously was quite skilled in the swordplay department. Issei had the techniques down due to the [Mind]'s ability, but he still didn't know the patterns and footwork.

Overall, the morning ended up being quite productive, and so he decided to take a break in the evening to head out to town. He wanted to put up flyers announcing the reopening of his church, as well as get some good burgers and fries with Asia, who said she had never had any.

It was a wonderful delight, she didn't quite know how to eat the massive behemoth, but she had a stomach that likes to rival Dulio, and that man could eat! She devoured two whole burgers and at least three helpings of fries, before finishing it with a large shake. He had never seen a girl, no, anyone put away as much as her, and she was only barely full at the end! It was honestly mesmerizing.

After lunch, he decided to go perusing the shopping district, where a street painter took interest in Asia. He began to paint her picture, which he labeled "Saintly Nun." In return for sitting as long as she did, he agreed to pass out the reopening papers out to passersby.

Issei was just about to head back to the church when he felt the presence of a Holy Sword. He knew, based on the fragmented aura of them, that he was dealing with Exalibur pieces. Those were bad, because it either meant that the fallen thief had come for him, or the trackers of the fallen thief were in this town. The latter was basically the same as the first in meaning, that being that Kuoh was where the thieves had fled to. It made sense, of course, as this was the location of both a devil heiress who was a Satan's sister, and a high-tier angel coalition. It was the perfect spot for a fallen to reignite the war, but it was also risky.

The heiress wasn't weak or unprotected, and the fallen no doubt knew how powerful he was now. That meant that whoever it was, they were strong. And they had come to kill.

"Hey you guys must be the-" Issei began before he froze, the world seemingly freezing with him.

A tuft of orange hair and a familiar face had interrupted thoughts, and he couldn't help but let his jaw drop for a second. He could recognize that face anywhere! It was his childhood friend, Irina Shidou!

"RIINN!" Issei shouted as he ran towards her, "Is that you?"

The girl, Irina, turned to look at him.

"What!? Who are you!? Do I know you!?" Irina asked, alarmed. The other figure near her just stared on with a confused expression and tilted head.

"Irina, it's me! Issei! Issei Hyodou?" The Issei said as he took of his cloak's hood to reveal his smiling face.

"ISSEI!?" Irina screamed, embracing him fully, "I thought you died! I heard your house burned down with you and your parents in it!"

Issei's face turned serious at that, before he made a zipped lips gesture.

"Sometimes, I guess 'miracles' just happen! I run the Church up at the hill. I imagine, based on your uniforms, that you are the guests that they warned me of?" Issei said, smiling once more.

Asia quickly ran up and asked him about the commotion, and they began a hushed exchange before they both straightened out.

"I imagine your in need of some housing, yes?" Issei said jokingly.

"Yes. We are. I thank you, Father Issei." The girl next to Irina said monotonously.

"Alriiiiiighttt... well, the sun won't get any higher, now. Let's head on back and get you settled in. Then you can tell me about your... mission." Issei replied, turning his back to the pair of exorcists and walking towards the church, "Afterall, the others are no doubt excited to get to meet new friends."


	5. Chapter 5 ACTUAL

**A/N: So, consensus is that I should** _continue_ **the story. Thank you everyone for the reviews and comments, I really appreciate them. I planned on continuing it more than rewriting the thing, but it's good to get reconfirmation.**

 **Anyway, Issues Brought Up:**

 **- Gasper, just everything to do with him; sacred gear, sealing, where TF he is...**

 **Yeah, you caught me; I totally forgot that he would need to be unsealed by Rias. The sacred gear aspect of this, however, is easy to solve by saying that Issei, as God, somewhat controls sacred gears, so he can basically 'seal' Balor View's power with Gasper's permission. The seal, however, frustrated me for a while, before I just used an Occam's Razor tactic of saying 'Akeno sealed him because, IDK, maybe Baraqiel was an angel of protection and she's Shinto and they're good at sealing things or something.' So there that is. Yeah, that looks good. Hooray.**

 **- Rias and her peerage agree too quickly to become angels.**

 **Well, that's why I made Riser the way I did. I wanted to make him not only a jerk and narcissist, but a straight up loony. I mean, he had to be to do what was done here. He took an angel that looks surprisingly similar to his betrothed (because she is, but that would really be a leap in logic for anyone that didn't know that, as it had never happened before), he then teleports her unwillingly to a congregation of High Class devils and begins to try and beat her into submission and sexually assault her in front of them, only because he felt _slighted._ There would be no point to marrying Rias if, and to anyone in his position that would appear as a big if, she really was an angel would have _no point_ for continuing the devil race, as their children would be mixed. So he really did it as a symbolic gesture of his power. That's it. So, if you had to either put up with someone like that, or become an angel, what would you do? Yeah, obvious choice. Not dealing with that asshole. At best, he's an egotistical sociopath, at worst he's a megalomaniacal psychopath.**

 **-** **Characterization**

 **I'm gonna try to improve. Really. Now that this story is my main story, it will have a lot more attention put into it. I'm gonna try and put more interactions between main cast members first, before focusing on Heaven _after_ Issei is revealed to be The Biblical God. So, yeah, thanks for the reviews everyone!**

 **Enjoy the _actual_ chapter five!**

* * *

Issei was quietly smiling all the way back to the church. In fact, it was almost concerning how happy he seemed to be. Even Irina was a bit put off by it, though she still joyously conversed with him.

"So, how did you end up with a position in the church? I heard the person who runs this location was the wielder of Ascalon, and apparently the best in centuries!" Irina asked, "And what is with the sword on your back? It has quite the aura! Is it the lance of Orlyndicus? It seems to fit the shape... but why would you have it?"

"The spear is Ascalon." He stated, "Though, I only took it out of it's pocket dimension when i detected your aura's... I am looking out for _those things_ afterall. It's wrap is, of course, enchanted to hide it's appearance to anyone not familiar with the supernatural. Are yours?"

"Yes. I had mine enchanted before we left." Xenovia responded, "I don't want any fallen or devil to find out I have one. That would cause problems."

Irina was blushing to the point that her face had tuned more crimson than the former shade of Rias's hair. She had not, in fact, had her's enchanted, and now it was far to late to cover it up.

"I didn't." Irina mumbled out.

"Wait what? I- oh no that's not good! What if- no, there's no chance that the fallen don't know now!" Issei ranted, "And worse your making us look like weirdos! Your walking around with a sword on your back and everyone can see and- uh oh, is that person looking at us? No, he's just picking up after his dog. Oh, this isn't good at all! I'll enchant it when we get to the church!"

Xenovia raised her eyebrows a little at that. She had to take note of the fact that, not only was he the 'Legendary True Wielder of Ascalon', but he was also skilled in enchanting, as he mentioned the skill as if there was no doubt he could and would do it. If he was skilled in both magic and swordsmanship, there was no doubt that the church beleived that whoever stole the Excalibur fragments was super powerful. They'd need to be for the church to deploy such an amazing Exorcist.

"So, how did you acquire Ascalon? More so, how did you repair it to its original spear form?" Xenovia asked, truly curious.

"Now is not the time to ask about that. I'll explain when we get back to the church." Issei responded, still worried about Irina's situation, "Oh, and, I'm sorry for this but, what's your name? I didn't quite catch it, if you had said it before."

"Xenovia Quarta. I hadn't said it to you before now." Xenovia answered.

"Griselda's kid? Wow! She told me a lot about you! Oh, she had something like a million stories!" Issei exclaimed with glee, momentarily distracted from his worries.

"You know Griselda? Are you one of her trainees?" Irina asked, really trying to steer his focus away from her mistake again.

"No and yes. I trained under her in Heaven for a while, but I only had about a week of that. She's a good teacher and partner! Soft spoken, polite, and strict-yet-caring. Wonderful woman and person all around." Issei said, "I would like to go back and train with her again, sometime. Her and Dulio. Both great, even if he likes to eat a bit. Though, I heard he does so because his policy is to never leave food to waste, because he had starved throughout his childhood. I know he also only drinks water, because he sees it as the ultimate and only refreshment one _can_ drink. You appreciate water more after going for weeks without it, apparently"

Issei's face dropped for a second at the thought, before evening out again. Xenovia and Irina were wide eyed, however, at what his statement had implied. If he had been in heaven, then that meant he could only be _one_ thing.

"YOU'RE AN ANGEL!?"Irina shouted, completely forgetting the previous conversation.

"SHHH! Be quiet!" Issei whispered, urgent and startled, "And, yes, I am. So are all the others at the church. And Asia here, as well."

"There are other angels here? And she is one of them?" Xenovia asked.

"Indeed." Asia spoke up, "I'm Asia Argento, Gabriel's Two of Hearts."

"Asia Argento? The witch?" Irina asked, completely confused.

Asia's eyes began watering, and tears threatened to fall at the exclamation. Issei gave Irina the stink-eye after that, and she began to turn red again.

"Yes, she was _accused_ of being a witch. Those rumors are false. She's one of the best healers around, and one of the kindest in my group."

"Your group?" Xenovia asked, tilting her head.

"Yes, I have a group of angels that I lead, though we operate mostly on our own. We are our own separate entity separate from the Main Church most of the time due to our composition. We're made up of mostly trauma victims. In fact, one of the Holy Sword Project's participants is even a part of our group. Isabella, or Kiba, doesn't take well to the mentioning of the project or the Holy Swords it was based on, however, so you should tread lightly when mentioning that you have them." Issei said, looking intensely into both the exorcists' eyes, "There's also a former fallen, and Asia's sister, who was also ousted as a witch and almost raped by the late Riser Phenex, who mistook her for the deceased Gremory heiress. She, Asia, and Arabella have seen some really bad discrimination in the past, so you should _not call them out on being witches_." Issei said, looking at Irina again, who had actually gone well into cherry-tomato skin tone.

"The pure-born angel in our group was kidnapped by fallen, who attempted to break her in order to get her to fall, and tends to take out her stress by snarking you, but don't give in to her false words, Ray's very kind at heart." Issei continued, "The last members are a victim of a vampire attack, and a former Yokai. They latter is reserved, and the prior is straight up terrified of all interactions. All of them are really brave for even surviving, though, and they try every day to get over their pasts. However, there is a lot of trauma and fear, and they sometimes react and interact poorly if confronted. Treat them all very kindly, though, and you will find they are the best friends you could ask for!"

Issei was smiling, and a few tears trickled down his cheek. Asia had stopped crying out of fear, but had begun to out of shear happiness at Issei's words. They began to pick up the pace, as the church was only a few blocks away. The others spent the rest of the walk in silence, contemplating what they'd heard and what it meant. Irina was shocked that Issei was an angel, and embarrassed for calling _Asia Argento_ a witch on accident, when she, too, was an angel. She had never predicted such an outcome, ever.

Eventually, Issei arrived at the doors to the church, and, after unlocking them, pushed the large doors open. Irina and Xenovia politely walked in, before Issei began to shut and lock the doors.

"Can you answer my question now?" Xenovia asked emotionlessly.

"What? What do you- OH! Yeah, about Ascalon, right?" Issei asked, Xenovia nodding after a second, "Well, I got after finding that I was super compatible with it. I grabbed the sword, and I noticed that it felt incomplete, so I willed my energy into it and eventually, when i opened my eyes, I had a spear in my hands. It doesn't sound that spectacular, and really it wasn't. Sometimes, like I said, miracles just _happen._ "

Issei pulled out the spear, before safely swinging it around while it was still in its enchanted wrap. Xenovia took note not only of how graceful he seemed with it, but also his odd footwork. It was natural, but not as orthodox as a normal exorcist stance and footwork, almost as if he was just naturally good at it. Which was what was happening, but Xenovia didn't know. Xenovia didn't care about footwork, either, as she was really focusing on the other parts.

"Good style. I want to ask something of you, now that I've seen you in action." Xenovia said, "Can you train me in how to use a True Holy Sword?"

Issei hadn't expected that. Now, he knew that she had Durandal from his talks with Griselda, but he still never thought that she would bring it up.

"Oh! Well, I'm not really the person to ask about Holy Swords, but I will try to teach you." Issei said, "I'm not terribly skilled myself, you see, as I only recently recieved Ascalon, but I'm very good at stabilizing the sword, and controlling and directing its power."

"Those are the skills that I severely lack. Thank you, Exorcist Issei, as you are exactly who I needed." Xenovia said, bowing low before him.

"Oh, thanks. Uh, so, about those swords? I assume your sword is Excalibur Mimic, Irina? And that yours is Excalibur Destruction, Xenovia?" Issei asked, recieving nods from both, "That makes sense. Xenovia, you said you have control and directing issues with Durandal, correct? So them giving you the sword that requires the most focus on that aspect would be a good training tool. Bravo to the church official who gave you those, it's a great way to teach you!"

Irina's eyes widened again.

"Oh yeahhhh! That makes sense! I thought she was just- wait, did you say _Durandal?_ You mean Xenovia is a true Holy Sword user?" Irina exclaimed, nearly breaking down into hysterics.

"Yes. Griselda told me all about it. She is _so_ proud of you, you know." Issei replied, getting Xenovia to blush slightly at the praise.

At that moment, however, another person joined in.

"Ara ara, what do we have here? New members?" Akeno said, coming out of a door at the church's back, "How nice to meet you. I'm Arabella Hero, an angel under the command of Joker of Hearts Issei 'Isaac Helel' Hyodou."

"Nice to meet you, too!" Irina exclaimed, greeting the black haired angel, former conversation forgotten _again,_ "And what do you mean by 'Isaac Helel?' Is that a nickname? How cute!"

"I'm under cover, actually. It's the name I'm going by, right now." Issei explained, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly,"So, from now on, actually, can you call me by it? It would help keep all of my information secret."

"We can do that, Exorcist Isaac-Sensei." Xenovia said, causing Issei to sweatdrop at the title she had given him. Akeno raised an eyebrow, but decided to ask about it later. Irina only hugged Issei, and nodded in response.

"Oh, and Isaac, the others are on their way in here. Is Asia with you?" Akeno said.

"No, she had to go to her room to change after she got a bit of grease on her habit." Issei replied, "I didn't think it, but she can _eat!_ She probably gives Dulio a run for his money..."

Akeno began giggling at the thought of the small, timid girl devouring a hamburger in one bite.

"So, she managed to eat the whole burger?" Akeno asked.

"Whole burger? No, she ate out the whole _restaurant!_ Multiple burgers, a whole large fry, and a super-large milkshake. It was disturbing and amazing at the same time!" Issei said, his face in a look of absolute wonder and mild confusion at the memory.

At this point, everyone was laughing. Akeno had even begun to snort at the idea of it.

"So, what's everyone laughing about?" Kiba asked as she came in.

"Yeah, what's so funny, guys?" Rias backed her up, "And who are the guests?"

"Oh! How rude I didn't introduce you guys! This my childhood friend, Irina Shido, and her friend, Xenovia Quarta." Issei introduced, "Irina, Xenovia, these are my friends and team members, Arisa Argento and Isabella, also known as Yuuta Kiba! We were just laughing because your _sister_ ate her weight in hamburgers."

"What? I can't imagine that! And I'm her _sister_!" Rias said, keeping her cover.

Well, Rias didn't call Asia sister _only_ to keep cover. She had come to like Asia, and she definitely respected her for her kind and soft-spoken attitude. Truly, she was willing to call the girl a _real_ sister.

"Ahahahaha! I can! She always loaded up at meal times!" Kiba laughed.

"W-w-w-what's so funny?" A little boy in a Niqaab and shall stuttered, peeking out of the doorway he was in, "Who are t-t-those p-people! I- I don't-t-t know them."

"I'm Irina Shido, Isaac's childhood friend!" Irina said, keeping to her promise to call Issei 'Isaac', "What's your name little girl, you-"

"Whoa! I'm gonna cut you off and inform you that Gasper is, in fact, a _he_." Issei said, laughing as Irina and Xenovia went wide eyed as the others giggled, "He has severe social anxiety, and a habit of cross-dressing he picked up from his childhood friend. The outfit he's in best fits those needs, so please do not mock him for it."

Irina and Xenovia stared at Issei for a second, before quickly nodding their heads at his conviction.

"OH! T-t-thank you, Isaac onii-chan!" Gasper said as he fully came into the room.

"My my. He is cute. Definitely cute." Xenovia said, still decently monotonous.

She quickly scooped the little angel into her arms and hugged him. He struggled and yelped at first, but quickly calmed down, blush visible even on the small amount of skin his hijab showed. However, in his initial struggle, he had managed to knock Xenovia's sword off her back.

The sword clattered to the floor as the girl continued to hug the robed angelic dhampir. The wrap that was around the sword also came loose, and revealed a large amount of the sword. Kiba's eyes widened as she suddenly inhaled.

"Is- is that?" Kiba said, horror etched into her face, "It's an Excalibur Fragment! What are they doing here? I thought that they had been stolen!"

"Oh, well, we were given them to help combat the thieves. They are thought to be quite strong, and are most likely-" Irina began, getting cut off before she could fully explain.

"I know that the fragments were stolen! I also knew they were most likely here. I was looking forward to a chance to lock them away forever within me using my Sacred Gear, so that no one else was hurt by those horrible shards or sword!" Kiba explained, "I can't allow them to exist! The original was much to powerful and these fragments have cause so many deaths. Many have _killed_ to be able to wield these. People like _Valper Galilei_ and _Freed Sellzen_! Thank goodness one of them is gone! I, as an angel, don't like to use the word hate. So I'll describe my feelings as _extreme mistrust_ , _disturbance_ , and _disgust_ at the actions of those men, _Valper_ more so than Freed. At least it was only a couple adults for Freed, not nearly 50 kids."

Kiba grabbed the weapon, before holding it up above her head, and then slumping down. She looked defeated, and depressed.

"But... I can't help but feel bad for wanting this sword to be destroyed. It didn't do anything afterall." Kiba said, her voice full of contention, "I- I don't know. I won't destroy the fragments, but I do want Nightmare. That thing's ability is to scary and disgusting for anyone to wield. It was also the one that I was supposed to use."

The room was quiet for a moment, before Xenovia walked over and grabbed the sword, putting it back in its wrappings.

"Kiba, I'm really proud of you!" Issei said, beaming as he laid his hand on her shoulder, "I know it took a lot of willpower to do that. I also know that you aren't really over it, despite what you said. Though, I do hope you can keep to your promise. I think that if you do, eventually you can let go of that... uh, baggage."

Issei fizzled out at the end of the speech, as Kiba began crying into his robes. The sobs were choked and sporadic, and tears fell continuously down her face to stain his shirt. The others didn't know what to do, so they stayed back.

Eventually the sobbing stopped, and Kiba fully slumped into Issei's arms. He picked up her form, and then began to carry her to her quarters.

"Wow, that was... pretty depressing, but also really sweet to see from Issei." Irina said after the two had left.

"Yes. He really is a strange yet kind man." Xenovia commented.

"He really is. All of us are really thankful to him and Arisa. She was one of his first members. He truly is a life saver, when he offered to take us here, and she has been one of the greatest friends to us." Akeno added, "They truly are amazing people."

"You- you don't have to say that about me!" Rias said, shrinking into herself, "I just did what I thought was right..."

"And most people wouldn't do that, Arisa! You're- y-y-you're r-really kind." Gasper said, his rush of bravado fading before the sentence even ended.

"Where's Kona by the way?" Akeno asked, "And Ray?"

"They're out putting up fliers, still. That, and most likely spending their money on those darn Claw Machines." Rias responded.

"They really should stop doing that... but I have to admit that they are fu~un. At least, when you win, they are." Akeno said, "Oh well, those two just can't stay away from cute and huggable things, can they? Which is why they like Isaac so much!"

Akeno began to giggle at her own comment, and Irina chuckled a bit.

"I do ho-" Rias was cut off, however, when the door suddenly unlocked and flew open.

Raynare came in carrying an unconscious Koneko, and with heavily ripped clothing. She had numerous bruises and cuts, and her hair was a total mess. Koneko looked worse. Asia rushed over and began treating them immediately.

"Get Issei, we were attacked by an old friend of mine, and an idiot I think Kiba will be happy to meet again." Raynare said.

"What? What to you mean? Explain everything that happened!" Rias told the black-haired woman. The mood of the room had completely darkened at this point.

"I told you basically what happened, already, but; Yuuma Amano, another fallen angel, used Excalibur Rapidly to attack us." Raynare said, everyone gasping, "And the person behind her: Valper Galilei! The Genocide Archbishop! And what's worse is that they plan to recreate the original Excalibur!"

" _ **WHAT!?**_ "


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Woohoo! Another chapter! Though, it's more filler-ish. Just a bit of villain and setting building. Hope you enjoy. Sorry for the slow updates.**

* * *

Issei gently layed Kiba's unconscious form onto her bed. He knew that the meeting with Irina and Xenovia was stressful. Other than Koneko, he knew she had the most extreme reactions to anything relating with her past. However, Issei knew little about Koneko's past other than the vague description of an insane sister and a murdered devil heir. Rias had offered to go in depth about what she knew, but Issei thought that it would be better to hear it from Koneko herself, as it was her choice who knew about it and who didn't. All he heard from a few hushed conversations between Rias and Koneko was the two names 'Shirone' and 'Kuroka', which Issei guessed were the names of the devil and Koneko's sister respectively. Kiba's past, however, was horrid and disgusting to the point that it even made him upset and angry, regardless of how hard he tried to remain neutral. He could imagine that Kiba must get that feeling times ten whenever the Holy Sword Project is brought up.

 **SLAM!**

The door leading to the living quarters burst open to reveal his childhood friend, Irina Shido.

"ISSEI! Ray and Kona were attacked! And the person who attacked them was with Valper Galilei!" Irina shouted, clearly out of breath.

This took Issei by surprise. He wasn't expecting the fallen to attack now. In fact, he wasn't expecting anything until at least a _few_ days later. He was so shocked, in fact, that he didn't even notice that Irina had called him by his original name, otherwise he would have definitely berated her endlessly for. Now, however, was _not_ that time for hat kind of silliness.

"They- They what!? Why is- Never mind! Where are they?" Issei rushed out.

"In the main building, being healed by Asia. Kona was severely injured, and Ray had been pretty well beaten up." Irina answered, "Apparently the assailant, a girl by the name of Yuuma-something. I think her last name was Amado? Well... she had Excalibur Rapidly!"

Issei knew who she was talking of imediately, and hated the fact that she was. He also had to widen his eyes at the fact she had an Excalibur fragment. They must mean business if she had that. Or, they were using it as bait! And Excalibur Rapidly was to allow them to quickly escape!

"Yuuma Amano, probably. She's a relative of Arabella, actually. If she's around, though, that means trouble. She was supposedly killed by Ray a few months ago, back before the incident in my home. Her being back, and being a fallen angel, is really bad news." Issei said, briskly walking back into the main building.

"So she's a relative of Arabella? Odd, and kind of sad. It's difficult to have to fight family, even if they are wicked." Irina responded, her tone saddening.

"Believe me, with the things that _that_ _side_ of her family has done, Arabella has no problem with fighting Yuuma." Issei said, "That, and Yuuma was kicked out of the family for her... _sexual preferences._ "

"Oh. Are they a traditional family?" Irina asked.

"Well, yes. But it really doesn't matter how traditional your family is when you're caught sexually assaulting a ten year old boy. No family would allow that madness. She was only spared police justice because her family didn't want any _more_ bad publicity. Not after the events surrounding Arabella." Issei explained.

"OH MY! What kind of horrid person would do such a thing! How could someone call themselves human?" Irina said, disdain and shock evident in her tone.

"Simple Answer: She doesn't, nor did she ever." Issei responded as he pushed the door to the main building open after unlocking it.

The two arrived on the scene just as the last cuts on Raynare were healing.

"Oh Issei! Where is Yuuta? This news isn't going to sit well with her, though it could be a good chance at getting justice done." Raynare asked.'

"Asleep." Issei responded, serious and strict, "Now, how about you describe what happened, Raynare?"

Issei's tone told Raynare that he wasn't going to be messed around with on this subject matter, and she quickly straightened up.

"Oh, well, uh, we were coming home after going to play at the arcade, mostly the claw machine..." Raynare began, Akeno and Rias silently chuckling at their spot on prediction, "when I heard a voice I thought I'd never hear again: Yuuma Amano! She didn't even give me a chance before she launched at me with Excalibur Rapidly, and if it weren't for... Kona, I would be dead."

Raynare took a deep breath to help her keep calm.

"The fight lasted only a short while, but I and Koneko eventually overwhelmed her. That's when the fool Valper Galilei showed up to bail her out! He just poofed them away in a cloud of smoke! Poomf, gone." Raynare said, pausing again afterwards to regain her composure.

"That sounds serious, but I don't want anyone going out to hunt them down. I also want to be the one to tell Kiba, as she is the most likely to run after him. This... This is not the time to run out and act rashly, and, yes, I'm aware that that's a blatant case of hippocracy coming from me but whatever. It's clear that they want us to chase them down, so that they can steal the remaining swords. He most likely - no, _assuredly_ has backup in the form of a Cadre Class fallen angel, if not multiple Cadre Class fallen." Issei said, "They will eventually attempt an attack, however, if we wait long enough. The most likely location of an attack would be Kuoh Academy, which is why I switched us _back_ into there."

The former Gremory Peerage members looked at him with apprehension. They didn't want to risk being revealed, afterall.

"Well, I've switched myself and Ray. The rest you are still where you previously were, no need to change." Issei added.

The room's tense atmosphere depressurized after his reassurance. Ray nodded in acknowledgement, and Rias's colour returned. Irina and Xenovia, however, looked serious.

"What are we to do? You're the highest ranking, as an angel and Joker, and as such we must follow your word above even the highest in the human side of the Church." Irina said, her joyous tone replaced by an aura of confidence and professionalism that reminded Issei that, while she was his childhood friend, she was also a trained Exorcist and Holy Sword wielder.

"Oh... uhhh, I guess I can maybe... get you into Kuoh to help lay security measures down?" Issei said, not sure how to respond.

Truth be told, Issei didn't really get that far into his plan. He hadn't really thought how they were gonna draw out the fallen, nor how _exactly_ they were going to 'lay security measures down.' Nor did he know what each member was good at specifically.

"Well, I hadn't actually thought of something for you to specifically do, so that idea I layed out is just temporary until we can find a better job for both of you." Issei explained to the Exorcists, who nodded in response, "Ake- Arabella, can you go and lay a few traps and sensors around town and in the outskirts. Bring Arisa and Asia with you, so that you have backup. And run away if you face _any_ , and I mean _any_ , confrontation."

"Yes, I can get right on it. You two get suited up while i grab my materials. I want these traps to be _perfect_ for catching any of those traitorous fallen." Akeno said, her voice still possessing a small amount of disdain when talking of her birth species.

The room calmed down a bit as each of Issei's commands were carried out, and Issei himself went to put the protective barriers around the facility up. Irina and Xenovia trailed him, as they wished to see how he raises the barriers so as to know, in emergency, how to repair or raise them. Irina seemed decently competent in the art, while Xenovia clearly spent more time with her swords. As Issei raised the last barrier up, he turned to his two followers.

"Alright, with this one, our entire defense system is up and running... you however, are not. So how about you start warming up for our Holy Sword training session." Issei barked out, laughing at his play on words, "We'll just do some simple sparring as a test to see where you guys are at. We don't want to start off jumping into the deep end, but we also don't want to return to Sword Fighting 101 or have to cover Holy Sword technique _theory_. No one likes _talking_ about swords and not using them."

The two Church members began to go through numerous simple and non-stressful stretching techniques, before jogging in place for a few seconds to limber up their bodies and get their blood moving.

"You guys good with just that?"

"Yeah." "I don't want to over do it!"

"Okay. So first up: Xenovia. Let's get your control on point. I know you have difficulty, so I'll start off slow. Hit the orb of light before it strikes you." Issei said, before raising his hands and summoning around three or four hundred medium sized, weak orbs of light.

He launched them at her in pairs, one a few seconds ahead of, and a few meters to either side of, the other. Xenovia swung her sword with grace, sliding her gauntlet covered hand up the blade for better control. She bashed the first and then shifted her feet to get the other. Eventually, Issei shot an orb in a curve, and Xenovia was forced to actually swing the blade. She cut through the first, swinging the Excalibur fragment 270 degrees to catch the orb behind her.

"Excellent! Now, for a real test!" Issei shouted, laughing at Irina's look of confusion and Xenovia's look of determination.

The orbs flew one after the other, and would even loop back to hit her. She kept up pretty well, as she managed to only miss around three in every twenty fired. She shifted her stance multiple times, and took advantage of her gauntlet to grip the sharp edge of the blade and bunt each group that got near her. She began to wobble, however, about midway through, and her confusion on foot work and swordplay started to become more evident. Issei stopped after she failed to hit ten in a row.

"Okay, okay. That was really good. You are clearly skilled. However, "Issei said, dramatically pausing for emphasis, "you have an issue with understanding that you have a _large_ sword. You started attempting to use it in _precise_ and _individual_ swings as I put more pressure on you. A large weapon should take out _multiple_ targets in one swing."

Xenovia looked at Issei with reverence and interest. She was clearly excited for his advice, as she had already spent years with little progress towards her sword-mastery. Any advice was an absolute godsend, literally in this case.

"You started out using this style, as you are naturally talented in the use of Holy Swords, but you fall back on _training_ and _practice_ when put under pressure. You need to train using a heavy, weighted staff instead of the usual practice blades. It will help with both balance and technique." Issei explained, "As a spear user myself, I know that the most important thing to remember in battle is that _each swing is important_. If you or I were to scuff a blow, we would be rendered at a severe disadvantage to our opponents. Each blow should have a purpose, whether as a strike, or as a lead up or preemptive to a strike. Use your sword's mass to get into your opponents guard, and then bully him up close. Use that extra blade length to keep approaching enemies at bay with occasional large full or semi-circle sweeps, while also slicing into your target. Most importantly, however, is _use your weapons ability sporadically_. It will keep them on their toes, and can even end a swordfight early and quickly."

"Oh... Okay, Isaac-Sensei." Xenovia stated, tilting her head in a small and formal bow, "I never noticed those aspects... I must not have been training hard enough."

"No, it isn't likely you weren't training _enough_ , but rather you weren't training _right_." Issei commented, "You clearly have basic _small sword_ technique ingrained into you, but you lack the skills to use a zweihander like Excalibur Destruction or Durandal. I doubt that you would have really been able to use either with your current style without receiving a massive strength boost. And still, you wouldn't be as effective with them as possible."

"Oh, okay. I- I never thought of that. I guess, I was just in to much of a hurry to learn the weapon that I forgot-"

"The weapon itself, yes." Issei cut in.

"Wow, Issei! You're so skilled! That was an excellent deduction!" Irina butted in, her eyes filled with stars.

 _'Actually, I have **[The Mind]** 's ability to thank for that. While it doesn't make me omniscient, it does give me basic ingrained knowledge, like weapon skills and simple history. As well as a boost to thinking speed and a calming aura. **[The Body]** 's strength enhancement and increased stamina and mana also help a lot.'_

"No way, Irina, my observations were just simple things that anyone could point out. Really!" Issei said, not really feeling good about taking credit for a skill he hadn't truly earned.

"Oh wow, Issei, not accepting thanks and recognition again? I thought I told you to get over whatever complex you have and accept the praise for once!" Kiba said, looking much better than before, though her eyes were still a bit red, "You training? How about I join in?"

Kiba summoned a few different swords of different lengths and masses. The demonic energy in each one instantly getting the attention of the two long-time Church goers.

"Are those Demonic Swords?" Irina asked, tilting her head, "That means you have **[Swordbirth]** , don't you?"

"Yes, I do in fact possess that Sacred Gear. I know that it isn't really angelic, but it is still a wonderful tool!" Kiba responded, her voice filled with simple pride.

"Not angelic? Darkness is just as much a part of balance and perfection as light. It's only wicked when used in abundance and for wickedness. Though, Demonic or Dark energies do tend to feed off of negative emotion, which makes them more prone to evil." Issei corrected, smiling at Kiba's small look of embarrassment, "Though, you would know this, considering I've said this around seven times already."

"I'm sorry. I know better, but I can't help but feel the way i do about it."." Kiba responded.

"That's fine, just get used to using it and eventually you'll get over the feeling of guilt." Issei reassured.

"Wow! More kind and wise words, Isse- Isaac!" Irina said, "You really have changed since i last saw you. You were such a rambunctious little kid."

"Yeah, I guessed I have changed a lot... though could you stop speaking like you're older than me? It sounds odd." Issei responded.

"Whatever do you mean?" Irina asked, genuinely confused. The only response she got was a facepalm and a 'Nevermind.'

* * *

Issei began to summon the orbs again, this time tossing them at Kiba and Irina, who fared much better than Xenovia. Eventually, Kiba was the last to remain standing as Irina was overwhelmed by a attack from behind. Issei and Xenovia congratulated the to, and then began to walk back into the main building, meeting up with Akeno's team, who had messaged Issei of their arrival a few minutes prior.

"Alright. What did you manage to accomplish?" Issei started off.

"We have sensors around all the key locations of Kuoh, and a few traps laid out in some potential hideout or meet-up spots. There was signs of fallen activity around the city market, but not much else. Arisa felt a Devil presence following us, however, after we went into a old warehouse." Akeno briefed Issei, "They followed us for around 20 minutes, before quickly rushing when Asia went to confront them when they got too close for her comfort. This coincides perfectly with the anonymous 'love letters' she has been receiving lately, and we believe that whomever sent those letters, also trailed us today in an effort to isolate Asia."

"Do you think that they could be after her gear? Or is it an attempt to _recruit,_ possibly? I don't beleive this 'love' nonsense for a minute. They're after something." Issei said, his eyes focusing and face tightening.

"It might be the Devil I healed." Asia supplied.

"Oh! Actually, that might be true! Can you describe what he looked like?" Issei asked.

"Yes, I too would like to know the man who had my sister _excommunicated_!" Rias added.

"Well, he had dark green hair, and a very calm expression. He was quite polite and thankful, but he seemed to be a bit too touchy. He was _very_ well dressed, and decently tall as well. But he also seemed to have a nun following him around, as she was the one who called me over." Asia answered.

Rias's eyes widened, and her face took on a look of horror.

"Diodara Astaroth! He has a _huge_ corruption fetish. He infamously seduced and quote-unquote 'Broke' numerous holy maidens and nuns. He's an absolute creep! He went after me once." Rias said, not completely lying, as her reputation as 'The Devil's Holy Maiden' and the 'Angelic Deviless' for her friendly attitude and kind-hearted nature made her the _ultimate_ wedding prospect for him. Atleast, until he met Asia.

"So he wants to take Asia for his own perverted desires? Why do all the baddies come out of the wood works at one time! Can't they take a number!?" Issei shouted to no one in particular, "Oh well, just _another_ thing for us to worry about."

* * *

 **AFTERTHOUGHTS: Oh my. It seems Diodara has already begun to make his move! There's more than meets the eye with him, BTW, but he won't seriously reappear until later.**

 **Goodbye, and review please!**

 **Oh, and for the commenter who was talking about Shirone and Koneko and her new alias Kona, I totally understood about 17.8% of what you said, and half understood another 37%. The rest, though, I am _soooooo_ confused on, Sorry. Hope I cleared some error with her in this chapter, as she's finally mentioned again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Woo, another chapter. So cool, much wow.**

It was a normal and slow day at Kuoh Academy. Well, normal as it had been for the past few weeks. Everyone was smiling and laughing, but there was a distinct and oppressive overtone of sadness. It hung over and enveloped the school, and the occupants seemed to be struggling to breathe through it.

This was how it was, how it had been, since 'The Deaths', as they called it. It all started with the news that Issei Hyodou, a boy known as the 'Perverted Duo's Sidekick', had been killed in a sudden and brutal case of arson. A gang of Yakuza thugs, who were after Issei's father for 20 year old debts according to Sona Sitori, had burned down the Hyodou residence. The school was shocked and heart broken, but the world would soon kick them while they were down. Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Yuuta Kiba, and another child who was reportadly related to Rias, had committed joint suicide to escape a horrifying and abusive forced marriage. The report, which had somehow not made it into local media, was that Rias's wealthy parents had arranged for and forced her and her friends to be married to shady older men in order to secure business opportunities, which pushed the young girls to the breaking point. The small, crossdressing boy, reportedly Rias's younger cousin, couldn't stand the sight of them dead, and joined them.

Overall, it was a horror show, which was why the _strikingly familiar_ , yet oddly different looking newcoming students had thrown everyone off. The group, introducing themselves as Isaac Helel, Arisa and Asia Argento, Irina Shido, and Xenovia Quarta, were apparently Church officials sent to Kuoh with the thought of reopening the local church, but were still too young to avoid education. Not the best alibi, but with a little magic, it was believable.

"We hope to have a good time here!" They all said in unison, before taking the seats in the back of the formerly half-empty Third Year class. Sitting down, much to chagrin of some, right in the former spots of the Gremory group. This pattern continued on at the end of the day, when it was announced that the 'Bible Study Club' would take place in the old school house. The student's were irate! The old school house had only been reopened a day ago, and now some two-bit, wannabe copy-cats come in to make it theirs and disrespect the image of the former 'Queens of Kuoh?' No, they weren't having any of it!

This was a literal statement, as they found out, when they were promptly tossed off of the old school house's lawn and told not to antagonize the newcomers. It only took four detentions and three in-school suspension tickets to send the nearly 25 member group of protesters running.

"Thank you, Student Council President Sona. You have helped us all out by sending those ruffians away." Rias stated, trying to distance her attitude away from the normal friendly tone she had with Sona.

"It was no problem. They are only upset because of the deaths of their friends." Sona replied.

"The Issei, Rias, and Akeno persons?" Issei asked, "I feel sorry for them, and I must say I do know what it's like to feel loss."

The group exchanged a few more formalities before the Church members walked into the old building and locked the door behind them.

"Hoooof! That was so tiring; _I wanted to tell Sona I was alright the entire time!_ " Rias said, whispering the last bit to Issei, who nodded in response.

"Well, the base of operations is... all... set." Issei said, fading off as he noticed the place's condition.

"Did they seriously not remove the white outlines for the bodies? That is mega creepy!" Irina said.

"I agree." Issei, Rias, and Xenovia replied in unison. Rias and Issei were more in wonder at the thought of the ridiculousness of their whole ordeal. It wasn't what either of them expected a few months before.

A magic circle quickly appeared and the mess was swept away in an instant. The two angels then began the placing, or really, the repairing, of defenses. Numerous holy and demonic shields went up in less than fifteen minutes, and the whole place was an impenetrable fortress of magical death within twenty-five.

"So, when do you think the crows are gonna come and attack?" Irina said, trying to make small talk.

"My guess would be within a week and a half, most likely before the parent meet-up. It would make sense, as Serafall and the Sitri family would be paying close attention to Sona. As well, the meet-up was also scheduled to be a precursor to peace talks between the three factions. The actual peace talks will take place here, as it's common grounds that don't lean towards one faction. It would be most wise to attack _just_ before peace talks if one wanted war, and to then kill a emotionally pivotal person to stress and anger the masses." Issei responded, "That said, it most likely will not be within the next four days, but definitely no more than ten days from now. So, likely answer: next Wednesday. Two days before the talks, close enough that it will still be fresh in everyone's mind, but with an extra day for the rumour to spread."

The others stared at Issei, who stared back. After thirty seconds of this, he began to blush.

"What is it? Did I say something stupid?" Issei asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"No. Just the opposite, infact. It was well thought out. The Issei I remember couldn't think up what his fast-food order was, much less that. You used to just run in all the time." Irina replied, making Issei blush harder.

"I try to distance myself from him... my old self, that is." Issei responded.

"Don't do so too much. He was a nice boy, and his forthcoming nature made me smile on even the days the sun just couldn't shine. There were flaws too him but... I really did love that kid." Irina stated, blushing at what she had just admitted, "Not that I don't like you! I-... I just... you know. Yeah."

The room's mood turned awkward, and the occupants froze for a few moments.

"We should keep moving." Rias said, "There's a lot to clean and set up still. God gave us few precious moments on this world, we best not waste them dawdling."

"Sometimes dawdling is the best thing to do. Sometimes it's the little nothings that have more meaning than anything else." Xenovia delivered, her mouth tilting upward in a minuscule approximation of a smile, "So, sometimes we need those moments. I believe both Issei and Irina needed that one."

"Oh I didn't mean to be offensive or anything I just meant that we should stop waiting around and making it awkward because, well, it would be rude." Rias backtracked.

"..." Xenovia responded with a dead-eye stare, which really creeped Rias out.

"Okaaayyyy... let's get going guys! We have a club to start up!" Issei said, before handing out mops, brooms, and a floor buffer that he summoned, "We don't have all day, after all!"

* * *

"Gaaahhhhh! I'm tired! That sucked." Irina complained.

"The building was, while definitely cared for, in a pretty terrible state. There was so much dust, I wonder if the former occupants had even cleaned." Xenovia stated.

Rias looked as if she took offense to this, but quickly hid her disgruntled face.

"It wasn't that bad. We only spent an hour cleaning. You most likely had a harder time cleaning up after training in the Vatican." Issei said.

"You had to clean up after training?" Irina questioned, drawing shocked looks from Xenovia and Issei.

"Wait, what? You never had to clean up?" Issei asked, completely bewildered. Griselda had said that everyone who trained also had to clean up, to appreciate how much work went into making the place pristine, and to discourage messy fighting styles.

"Well, I trained with my father, who was an exorcist..." Irina explained.

"Spoiled baby." Xenovia deadpanned.

Irina's eyes began to water, before she started crying her eyes out.

"I'm not a spoiled child!" Irina screamed.

"You're acting like one, and your father treated you like one." Xenovia replied, still in her usual monotone.

"Alright, you two. No yelling or bullying. Treat your friends and fellow beings politely and cautiously." Issei said.

The fighting died down, and slowly they all fell into a pattern as they walked home. Rias began to lean on Issei as they walked, however, and Issei had to shift to hold her up. He knew that using so much magic was draining on her. She was still unused to angelic magic. He knew she could perform alright, just not for long. The only spell she knew effectively was the angelic form of the Bael's Power of Destruction, called Holy Annihilation. It functioned the same, but gave off a Holy aura instead of a demonic one.

Issei smiled at the strawberry blonde girl leaning on his shoulder, and put an arm behind her to help prop her up as they walked. Eventually, they reached the living quarters, and he picked up the girl to place her in her bed. He locked the door on his way out, before turning to head towards his room.

"You love her, don't you?" Irina said, her face split by a bittersweet smile, "You're so kind and understanding with her, and you like to be near eachother. I know love when I see it."

Irina was leaning against the hallway wall, a beam of light coming through the window illuminating her face. Her hair hung frizzled down to her mid-thigh, both her twin tails undone. Issei sighed.

"It isn't like, Irina. She's been through a lot. I know her transition to being an angel was harsh, as a High Class devil had forcefully reincarnated her. It took some deligation, and a specific order from Sirzechs, for her to end up where she is."

Irina's eyes widened. She stood up fully, no longer using the wall as a support.

"Oh, I didn't know that..." Irina said, "But, if she isn't your love, then I would like to be, I guess. Ooo, how do you say that! It's so awkward."

Issei laughed heartily, stopping only after Irina began to frown.

"Oh Irina, you did fine with that." Issei said, smiling at his blushing childhood friend, "Sure, I guess I can say that we're together."

 _'Afterall, Raynare still won't get over her mistake. No dates or anything, not even accepting my second chances...'_ Issei thought, frowning for but a moment as he pictured his first girlfriend, _'She'll get over it eventually, and when she does, I bet the one that gets her will be one of the happiest men alive. For now, though, she's too fragile.'_

Irina stared st her childhood friend for a few moments, then she rushed him. She swept him up in a deep and aggressive hug. Happy tears flowed down her face.

"Don't ever change, Issei..."

"Change is essential, Irina. It's what pushes the world forward, what keeps it spinning."

"Then stop the world, Issei. 'Cause your perfect just like this."

Issei laughed harder than he had in years after that, squeezing his friend tight against himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I AM ALIVE! And I have a tail bone injury... so this was _literally_ a pain in my ass. I know I said that this would be the Arc 1 Finale chapter, but that wasn't gonna happen until Christmas at my rate, sooooo... here you go! This hopefully can hold you over for a while. I have a Class 1-V update _one the way_ , and a update for The Wrath of the Tyrant _almost finished_! So, look forward to that in like, a few days or somethin'!Enjoy!**

 **Review and that junk and whatever. I don't care, I'm goin' to bed!**

* * *

A week had passed rapidly, and not a single sign of fallen activity had come about the entire time. Issei was beyond concerned. He had expected the tension to slowly rise, before a grand finale would hold place. Whoever had stolen the fragments had to be cocky enough to think that victory was inevitable, and trying to lay low was already well beyond them, so why they had tried to do so unnerved Issei.

"I would not be so concerned, my child." Yaweh said, "You've grown far to focused on the subtle actions of another being, it is eating away at you. The one who stole the fragments of Excalibur is undoubtedly insane, and putting logic to the workings of insanity is what drives men towards the end of their own minds."

God was right, of course, but Issei had not come here to hear backup of this sort. He desired a way to _peacefully_ end this battle. He wanted an ability that was made for containing.

"I understand your concern, and I will follow your instructions; but could we return to the topic at hand? I kind of want to know a way to end this ridiculousness without, you know, killing anyone." Issei said non-aggressively, but sure of his statement, "If anyone dies, even whoever is doing this, then we may just have an all out war on our hands!"

God laughed, and hugged Issei tightly to herself. Her robes smelled oddly of frankincense and clay.

"Oh, you've had the solution in front of your face. Occam's Razor is true most of the time." Yahweh said, "Just tell Azazel that you intend to kill this traitor, and move onwards knowing that the Fallen Faction will not pursue war afterwards."

Issei felt like an idiot. Of course he should do that! Azazel was an understandable man-... angel-... fallen-... whatever... and would no doubt listen to reason. The successor of God felt like he should have realized ages ago.

"I really should have thought of that..." Issei said exasperated, "You're right, as always."

Issei smiled awkwardly at his predecessor, who beamed back at him.

"Everyone makes mistakes." Yahweh responded, "Though, I think it's come time to get up and correct yours."

Issei stared confused for a second before laughing.

"Ah, morning already? Wow, it comes quickly." Issei said, "I'll speak with you tomorrow night, after I explain myself to Azazel."

"Goodbye, my child." Yahweh said, waving goodbye, "Goodbye."

Issei disappeared from the realm, but another took his place.

"When, Yahweh? When is it time to commit?" The being stated.

Its gender was unknown, though its voice was course and rough, as it wore heavy robes and hoods. A single eye glowed from within the darkness of its many hoods, constantly shifting to look around the room.

"I don't know when I'll introduce him to you and Elyon, Elaha. I don't know." She said, staring at the ground, "But it will be one day soon. He is still learning my abilities, so we shouldn't push him too much."

Elaha chuckled, if the deep scraping sounds coming from its head could be called that, and looked over at its sister. It seemed to contemplate something for but a moment, but quickly dropped it if it had.

"Some day soon then, my sister. Some day soon."

* * *

Issei awoke with a start. He quickly got up, and began his morning routine. By 6:25 he had already showered, eaten, and cleaned up after everything he had done. He was dressed in his casual wear, as he knew no one was coming over. At all. The town had made it clear that they didn't trust the church after the 'last time.' That being; the former pastor had used the basement as a gambling house, and had apparently molested multiple children, most notable of which were Matsuda and Motohama. Probably why they were so perverted, that kind of actions really has an effect.

Issei began to make the others breakfast, but still tried to hold a magic circle call to the Grigori.

"Hello, this is Penemue, Grigori secretary, how may I assist you today?" A voice said over Issei's magic circle.

"Oh, this is Isaac Helel, Joker of Hearts. I need to speak with Azazel asap." Issei replied.

"Please state your reasoning, sir."

Issei rolled his eyes. He hated bureaucracy. He hated making calls.

"A high level, traitorous fallen has been spotted in my area. I want to confirm with him that I can use lethal force if necessary." Issei replied in a serious tone.

"Lemme guess: Kokabiel? Yeah, we have a _bounty_ out for that headless chicken. Wanted: Dead or Deep Fried." Penemue said, laughing.

Issei couldn't help but laugh along.

"Okay. Thank you for your time." Issei said, before cancelling the call.

He felt like a thousand anvils had been lifted from his back. He could proceed without caution in this fight.

"So, Issei, what ya cookin' today? Somethin' good, I hope." Raynare said as she entered the dining area, "Oh, and I heard you last night. You should be quieter."

Issei froze, his face turning fifteen shades lighter than it had been.

"I remember my quote was 'we should separate a bit' because I didn't want us to rush..." Raynare said, face dropping towards the ground, "But... now I get why you looked so devastated. I didn't mean we should break up, Issei, but now you're..."

 _'Oh fuck. She didn't want to break up with me? She just wanted **space**? Oh shit, I'm terrible at reading women.'_ Issei thought, _'Though, that's what you get for being a hopeless recluse for most of your life.'_

Issei broke his thoughts to respond to Raynare, but noticed the massive grin on her face.

"You know, this may be a little bit lecherous, but the Bible doesn't forbid polygamy~." Raynare sing-songed.

"Actually, it does." Issei replied, sweating bullets.

"Then where, oh love, is it located~." Raynare replied, still in the same sweet tone.

"Mathew 19:4-6 does. It states that a man and a woman, and specifically _one_ man and _one_ woman, bound together was the only ordained form of marriage. And that all oth-"

Raynare interrupted Issei by kissing him full on the lips.

"That was rhetorical. It doesn't _explicitly_ state polygamy is sinful, and it doesn't matter even if it did. You're God; you decide what's sinful." Raynare said, "Though, I didn't know you actually, literally had the Bible, verse for verse, memorized. That must be taking up a lot of space. Probably why you're so thick sometimes."

Raynare laughed as she walked off and sat down at the table to wait, as no one else arriving for a few minutes. Issei just returned to cooking breakfast. He had to cool down a bit, as he was still very much red in the face from that encounter. I mean, now he has to deal with two girls... oh, God, help him. Literally.

* * *

Breakfast passed with very little fuss. The food was godly, of course, and the company was fine. Laughter filled the old church building, and the group of friends basked in the fact. They quickly cleaned up, and headed over to the main building.

 **Beep!**

A soft noise echoed sounded from a magic circle on Akeno's ear.

"Hmm. Looks like they sprung one of our alarms. Think they'll actually attack?" Akeno asked.

Issei pondered for a moment, before shrugging and chuckling sheepishly.

"I don't know! But... yeah, probably. Just not now." Issei said.

"That made zero sense." Irina said, nonplussed.

Issei laughed awkwardly again.

"Well, what I meant was that they won't attack _this minute_. They most likely sprung the alarm to try and send all of us, or even better, a few of us on a wild goose chase to lure us into a trap. They won't mess around after their first engagement. Kokabiel is smart enough to judge our strength on that. You may have lost, but neither died and the enemy had an Excalibur fragment." Issei corrected, "He'll know not to mess."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Sooooo... we wait until they attack the school?" Raynare asked.

"Yeah, that's about it." Issei replied, face getting serious, "We jusssst _wait_."

* * *

Issei felt as if he was falling again. Riding that infinite elevator through the white expanses of nothingness within his mind. He hadn't felt that since he first came here, and it truly did not bode well for him now. Unlike last time, however, there seemed to be an end in sight: a vast desert of fine, white-crystal sand. He dropped softly onto the silky sands of this empty infinity like a dove fluttering unto its perch for the millionth time; as if he were born to do so. The cool material was comforting to his feet, and seemed the right mix of loose and packed that it both supported him without his feet sinking while also allowing him to let some granules between his toes. Marble pillars jutted out of the desert in random, almost chaotic, patterns. They appeared in many styles, and with much writing on all of them. He recognized the style of writing to be of middle-eastern decent; a mix of Babylonian, Sanskrit, Hebrew, and Egyptian. Some writings he didn't know, but he guessed them to be Hunnish, Kush, and possibly Mesopotamian. He was in wonder at the writings on each pillar, as they each seemed to tell a story. Some simple, like a farmer who had regained a herd of sheep through a miracle. Some more expansive, such as a depiction of an entire war that was won through the 'Will of God' and luck.

"Enjoy reading?" A voice called from behind Issei.

The boy spun, only to be greeted by a mass of moving robes, with a glowing eye shining from within an opening in the hood. Issei stared in amazement at the being before him.

"Ah! How rude of me, to not introduce myself to a fine guest. I, am Elohim Elaha, Script Keeper of the Old Council of El. This realm is mine, or rather, _was_ mine. It is yours now, as you contain my soul. These writings are all mine, small depictions of the everyday miracles and long ballads telling the grandest of epics." Elaha boisterously statedm, raising his hands to the sky, "All within here is all that ever was, and some of what shall be. The Bible, Qu'ran, Vedas, Sutras, Haddith, Tanach, Mishnah, Talmud, Midrash, Kojiki, Nihon-Gi, Popol Vuh, The Eddas, The Illiad and Odyssey, and all else inbetween are written down here."

The old God laughed heartily at the child before him. There was a look of wonder reflected within Issei's eyes as he took everything in.

"So... all the Sacred Texts are within this realm?"

"HA! No. Only those I collected. Any Sacred Texts made after my death are nowhere to be found in this realm. Though, do any of them truly hold value? Most Bible 'entries' made after my death seem to indicate that anything written posthumously about the Christian gods is utter nonsense," Elaha responded, setting his piecing eye upon Issei, "But, more so than Sacred Texts, there are many historical books within my realm. From what I can gather with _your_ knowledge, which is surprising vast, there is very little on the eras to which I wrote _most_ about. So this would be a treasure trove to any archaeologist."

A silence over took the two deities, and soon only the soft breeze of the Realm of Knowledge was all that pierced it. Issei stared at Elaha, contemplating what to ask.

"So... why did you bring me here?" Issei asked, giving up on finding anything thoughtful to ask.

"Well, I wish to teach you a lesson before you rush to save your friends from Kokabiel." Elaha responded, laughing at Issei's screamed responses.

"WHAAAAT!?" Issei shrieked, panicking wildly about the realm, looking for an exit.

"Don't worry, there is a method to my madness. Without my teachings here, you would surely make a grave mistake. Killing is never allowed... but some things deserve to be left to history." Elaha said, smiling deviously, "Which is what I shall teach you to do."

"Huh?" Issei questioned, totally confused.

"This realm has a protection against intruders: only the pure of heart, who seek knowledge and enlightenment can enter our domain. Sending Kokabiel, a being who seeks to deny knowledge and destroy history, will sink like a stone in oil." Elaha explained, "So sending him here is the best option. To do so, you must use an **[Deus Vult]** ability. Each god or goddess has one, and they can be accessed only under certain conditions. Mine, or ours, are that the subject must be truly hated or loved, and they must have committed a crime or boon to knowledge and/or justice."

Elaha paused, seemingly contemplating.

"Well, about the whole **[Deus Vult]** thing, some gods and goddesses have an upgrade to them, called the **[Ex Machina]** ability. Those are the most powerful abilities around, and only a _few_ beings have them. We have one, or, well, you have three actually, but _I_ had one that sent the being not only to this realm, as gods are powerful enough to escape, but transform them into one of those pillars." Elaha added, pointing to a pillar in the distance, "I have used it _once_ and only _once, a_ nd that was on a rampaging African deity. They had slaughtered nearly a million of their own people, and had amassed so much strength through sacrifice it took this ability. That, and it was the only time I truly hated a being enough to be _able_ to use my **[Ex Machina]**."

Elaha sat wistfully upon the sand dune beneath him. Issei stared back at the dead god, both impressed and angered.

"Now can I go?" Issei asked belligerently.

"HA! HO! YA! YO! Of course, dear child! In exactly two minutes and twenty one seconds, you may leave." Elaha stated, laughing at the deadpan the boy pulled on him, "Sorry, but this is for the best."

"Maybe," Issei replied, "But that still doesn't mean I don't hate it."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: WOAH! I forgot to put this here when I posted, so so so so so sorry. This was a bit rushed to publish, as I was running out of time at that point.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the little wait, but I was planning how I wanted the story to go, especially around Vali. I have two competing ideas right now, and I can't quite decide on one.**

 **SPOILER ALERT: If you don't want this story to be possibly spoiled, don't read this bit:**

 **There's two paths with Vali, one where I make her a foil to Issei in that she acts as a way to prove that some people just can't be happy until others are unhappy. That, despite his attempts to make everyone happy or fulfilled, some people just want things that go against everyone. In her case it would be his death that she desires, and it would lead to a confrontation after a few chapters building a relationship with her where she would ultimately have to die to save others. The other path is i just have her get beaten and then slowly warm up and join the harem. Both ideas are equal in my head, but if you prefer one over the other please tell.**

 **SPOILER END**

 **ONE LAST THING: Why is God female?**

 **Well, firstly God has been split into three in this world, Yahweh, Elyon, and Elaha. Each one has a different gender (with Elaha being neutral) and each one represents God in different lights. Yahweh is God as a protector and avenger, the image of him saving others. Elaha is God as a rule maker and teacher, the image of him enlightening others. Elyon will be God as a creator, the image one thinks of when imagining the story of Genesis, and (small spoiler for this fic) is the one that really helped design heaven and earth. So why did Yahweh, and not Elyon, create the Angels in this fic? Well, because the Angels aren't creatures in their own right when they began (another small spoiler, oops), they were rather _protectors_ and _defenders_ of humanity. Anyway, blah blah blah, God being a girl isn't disproved by the use of He in the Bible as He is also the neuter term in English, blah blah blah, I already said this to multiple people. **

**Anywho, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The Kuoh Highschool grounds were in quite a wreck at the moment. Craters pocked the earth, and flashes of light blasted out as two opposing forces clashed. A giant dome encircled the whole place, luckily, and prevented any of the damage from spreading. In one area, outside on blacktop, a brawl was going on between a black-haired woman with a sleek and bending sword, and a more familiar blue-haired exorcist with a, also familiar, blue blade.

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!" The black-haired girl shouted as she charged Xenovia, her blade bending around to try and nip her. Xenovia, however stood still, and gracefully blocked the incoming attack as if it was what she was born to do.

"I'll kill you, you bitch!" The other girl shouted at Xenovia, trying to coax something out of her. Again, she was stone-walled by Xenovia, who was still in her dueling stance.

The black-haired girl growled in frustration.

"You think you're so mighty, don't you? That I'm worthless, huh? Well, we'll see what you think when i stab you in the gut!"

The girl, who could only be Yuuma Amano, one again charged Xenovia. Her whole force was behind this attack, it was all or nothing. As it turned out, however, nothing was gonna be the final result.

 **SHING!**

With a single, well timed blow, the reforged Excalibur broke into ten tiny fragments. It was like a bad joke. Yuuma just stood there in awe at the stump of a sword, as Xenovia didn't even turn to face her.

"Though your skill is formidable, your blade is no match for mine. It is simply a collection of pieces stitched back together, an incomplete mess." Xenovia stated, "That blade may be called sacred, but there is nothing holy about that abomination. Run while I still have mercy for you, girl."

Yuuma stared at the female exorcist for a few moments afterward, as if in thought, before breaking out into laughter. Soon, the pieces of the reforged Excalibur came shooting back onto her handle, forming a complete blade once more, much to the shock of Kiba and Irina, who were watching the fight.

"WATCH OUT!" Irina shouted with all the might she had left, clutching her injured stomach soon after.

The cry turned out to be in vain. By the time Xenovia had turned, all she could do was limit the damage. A gash was cut across her outer left thigh, which, while not deep, did seem to be bleeding quite bad.

"I told you you'd see! I told you! This blade shall reforge itself each time it's cut, due to the Excalibur Mimic, and the little bit of bonus soul power Mr. Galilei put into this baby!" Yuuma screamed as she cut into Xenovia again and again, forming a shallow slice in the blue haired girl with each pass, before reeling up for a huge finishing blow, "Now who's pathetic? You! ARE! **NOTHING!** "

 **CLANG!**

The sound of metal striking metal filled the air, before a soft clicking sound was heard. The Excalibur Reforged was blocked, at the last second, by a dual colored blade in the hands of a blonde angel. Kiba had saved Xenovia, acting at the last second as she finally got over reuniting with her fallen friends.

"So, finally done chatting with ghosts, little chicken? Finally want some revenge? You know, that's a sin! Are you gonna fall? Come on! Fall for me!" Yuuma called as she jumped back and prepared for another duel.

Kiba stared into her soul, eyes squinted and mouth in a flat line. Her blade was lifted loosely into position, and was slightly resting on her shoulder.

"This blade, just like yours, is a fusion. A mix. It is both demonic, and holy. I call it the Yin-Yang Blade." Kiba said, Yuuma looking back in apparent disgust at the sword after the revelation.

"Gahh! What an abomination! Why would you do something? And you're an angel too! Tsk tsk tsk." Yuuma called, a twisted smile on her face.

Kiba smiled in return and shifted into a more serious stance.

"Perfection demands we have a little darkness. Balance is not found in purity." Kiba called out, putting her blade into an attack position, and staring into Yuuma's eyes, "Pure Light is as blinding as the Deepest Darkness, only through _balance_ do we truly see! **[Glimpse of Perfection!]** "

Kiba launched herself forward, both pieces of her blade glowing in opposing colors of white and black, a huge cloud of dust forming where the blade touched the ground. Yuuma launched at her in return, screaming all the way.

 **CHANK!**

Both blades clashed in a shower of sparks, but each fighter stood to the back of the other by the end, facing opposite directions. Both stood frozen, before Kiba fell to her knees, and Yuuma's head rolled off her shoulders. The Reforged Excalibur broke into two pieces, which both clattered to the floor, ending the lifelong work of Valper Galilei.

"I have given you a peaceful and quick death, something none of my friends were granted. Be thankful, Yuuma Amano, that i am not at all like your partner in crime." Kiba said.

Kiba soon collapsed over, letting the Yin-Yang Blade turn back into dust and light. She was exhausted from using her Balance Breaker for the first time. Or, her Balance _Maker_ , in this case.

Xenovia was in awe at the fight. She couldn't believe that such a thing could be done. A combination of demonic and holy energy was something she saw as impossible.

"So, it really is true. There's no way of denying it now." The Genocide Archbishop said in a downtrodden tone, breaking Xenovia out of her thoughts, "God truly is de-AAAAAAHHH!"

A spear of light the size of a bus crushed the man as he was finishing the sentence, cutting him off permanently. Kokobiel laughed in the background, drawing everyone's attention suddenly on to him.

"So, the old man figured it out, huh? Can't have him giving away _my_ surprise, though, so he had to be eliminated." The Fallen Cadre said, chuckling heartily at the predicament everyone else was in.

"Your 'surprise?' What kind of surprise would be so worth it to you that you'd murder one of your followers?" Rias asked, trying to stall for time.

 _'Issei better wake up soon, I barely fought off those Cerberi. There's no way I'm even scratching this guy.'_ Rias thought.

"Hohohohoho! My surprise? Oh, you _know_ what it is. The lie you've perpetuated for years! The evidence is before our eyes now, however! There's no more hiding from the fact that God is DEAD! That sword, the Devil-Angel cooperation pacts being formed, _your existence_! They all prove of God's death, Arisa Argento." Kokobiel explained, smiling deviously as he prepared for the second big reveal, "Or should I say, RIAS GREMORY! That ability you used back there on my pet puppies was Holy Annihilation, which was an ability of the Angel Bael, one of the traitors who joined Lucifer in becoming Devils! _This_ means you're related to the Bael Clan, and there's only one redheaded Bael Clan relative around. I caught you red-handed. Or, red- _headed!_ HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Xenovia was in total shock. She couldn't believe God was dead. There was no way he wasn't, if Devils were becoming Angels. It went against nature. How long had God been dead? Probably longer than she had been alive. Longer than her parents had been alive. Most likely, before even her great grandparents had been born. Her life was a lie.

"No." A soft voice pierced the world, sending Kokobiel into silence, before the little, orange-haired speaker continued, "There is no way God is dead. Do you know why? I'll tell you! Because Issei, my oldest friend, would _never_ lie to me like that! He would tell me! He couldn't let me believe a lie so deep and traitorous that-"

Irina was sent into silence as Kokobiel's laughter shattered her world again. It was the greatest mockery of happiness she had heard, the rudest gesture that any had used against humanity. His laughter was the essence of evil to her.

"HOHOHOHO! Really? Seriously? Because your ' _widdle boyfwiend'_ told you that Sky-Mommy was still alive, you had to believe him. ' _oH yEs MiStEr IsSeI, oF cOuRsE!'_ Then, I bet you bent over and sucked his dick like the obedient little church-whore you are. ' _I'm your little slut, Issei! Do me good, but only in my ass, because Sky-Mommy says save it for marrrrrriage!'_ All the same! 'No no, God will save me!' God didn't give two fucks while she was alive! Humans died all the time under her watch! Less, sure. Much less, even. But that was mostly because of her Angels. That was all she really did, make Angels, then **die to her own** _ **failure of a creation**_ **!** That was it." Kokobiel mocked, "Where's God now? Where's _Issei_ now? Dead, and hiding like a coward, that's where! He couldn't even face me like a ma-"

A loud blast interrupted Kokobiel's rant, as a being slammed into the ground twenty meters behind the mad Angel. Slowly the dust cleared to reveal a very familiar face.

Brown and blonde hair blew in wild, wavy patterns; once almond-blue eyes glowed pure white; and fourteen golden wings flapped up a brutal gale as they kept the being aloft. A _very_ harsh scowl was seared into his face, and a long, brutal looking spear was in the beings hands.

"So? What were you saying about me, Kokobiel?" Issei asked, his voice seemingly coming from all directions, "What of cowardice? What of weakness? Both of those accusation coming from a being who only fights those far below him, and attempts to start a war because he knows that at least _he'll_ make it out is just disgusting. You are nothing but a stain on this existence, Koko-Puff. A stain i will _happily_ remove."

Kokobiel was sweating bullets.

"ISSEI!" Irina screamed, and it further sent Kokobiel into panic.

He hadn't thought that maybe all of the odd happenings were really proof that God had _returned_ , and not proof he was dead. He really should have, seeing as none of these things had yet happened, but God _had_ been dead for centuries. He, however, overlooked that fact as he came up with his 'master plan.' Not very bright, that move.

"Well, I-... Those are _fourteen_ wings... which means you're... God." Kokobiel said softly, completely stunned by the turn of events, but quickly getting control of himself, "Which means i finally get that duel I wanted! A battle to the death! This shall be epic!"

Kokobiel launched a barrage of thousands of light spears, a great golden wave that would wash away all in its path. He followed up by sending in four much larger spears, coming from each of the cardinal directions. He finished it off with a slice from a light sword.

There was no way anyone could live through that. It was impossible.

"I never knew why people didn't open with their strongest attacks." Kokobiel said, clearly out of breath, but smiling.

Irina was crying now, and Xenovia was curled up into fetal position, while Asia healed Kiba. Akeno and Raynare were collapsed on the ground where they had been fighting Kokobiel's Fallen forces, but it was clear that they had at least noticed what happened.

Rias, however, was laughing.

She laughed and pointed at Kokobiel, which he mistook for laughing at Issei.

"Lost your mind? Or did you just now realize how weak your leader wa- Uggh!"

A golden chain suddenly wrapped around the Cadre's torso, before four identical ones tied down his limbs, and another tied up his neck.

"To answer your question, Kokobiel: people don't use their biggest attack first because it tires them out, and it would be the point in time an enemy is most likely to dodge it, as they are still at their most refreshed. If that barrage had been sent after I was tired out or in the middle of dodging, i would be _much_ more injured than i am right now." Issei stated, limping forward as golden ichor dripped from numerous wounds, "That said, no matter how hard you try, our strengths are just too far off. There is no way you'd win."

Kokobiel screamed and thrashed in the chains, trying desperately to escape. He kicked and thrashed against them, but it was as if they drained his strength away. Because they did. That was exactly what they did. He, however, clearly didn't know that, or didn't care.

"Goodbye, Kokobiel. You have, _**DISAPPOINTED ME. [DEUS VULT: JUDGEMENT!]**_ "

The clouds in the sky parted, and the shield around Kuoh High disappeared, right on cue. A light formed within the heavens, before a beam nearly five meters wide smashed into the earth. Kokobiel screamed as the beam disintegrated him, his voice soon lost to the wind thereafter.

Issei's eyes and hair settled down soon after, and his wings returned to their hidden state. He wiped some blood off of him, and beat some dust out of his coat, before turning to face the two flabbergasted Exorcists.

"Surprise! I'm God!" Issei sheepishly stated, everyone sweatdropping.

 _'This is gonna be a **long** night, isn't it.'_ They all thought in unison, resolving themselves to the awkward reality of theirs.


	10. ALERT! ALERT!

WOAH! HEY, anyone who hasn't read the A/N for the last chapter because it wasn't there on posting should go back and read it. It has some important stuff probably, IDK.


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_

 _ **I AM ALIVE! Baby I'm back in action after like three months of total hiatus and a good half-year of leave from this fic. Life's been a bitch. School's upping the ante on the bitchiness. And with all the other shit in my life, it's been bad. My grandparents might die soon, it's shit.**_

 _ **Anyhoozers, I apologize profusely. I should've updated sooner. Enjoy the slow build up chapter and expect another by next week. I have a Naruto story planned as well as an update to The Rage of the Tyrant and Auryx. I'm waffling on the direction of Eveningshade and Inverted, so those won't be until next week sorry.**_

 _ **For the Naruto story, the gist of the concept is that he has the Shinigami sealed in him, and a (obviously female) Kyuubi sealed into his mother's corpse, bringing back a Kyuubi/Kushina combo. Combine that with a fem Sasuke, a Hinata that is the second coming of Kaguya Otsutsuki (Weird third eye and all) and a Sakura that's a literal Sakura Tree and Zetsu 2.0 and you get a crazy story. Lots of genderbends, lots of new abilities, and some plot points I've never seen touched on before (Danzo, or Danako as she will be called, is going to act very different, but still generally be the same person. A lot more involved in Naruto's life.) If this sounds interesting, then maybe check it out when I publish it. Give me some thoughts on this.**_

 _ **Here's the super boring buildup chapter...**_

* * *

 **Tic**

 **Tok**

 **Tic**

 **Tok**

 **Tic**

 **Tok**

 **Tic**

 **Tok**

The sound of a clock reverberated throughout the brilliant white room where it had been placed; its simple rhythm like a heart beat, and its ticking hands like a compass needle, pointing to the future. A single man sat within the same room, at a single desk in the middle. Piled on the desk were hundreds of papers, of which the man was signing en mass.

"Shaaaaaaa... It's as if these never end..." He whispered, the girl sitting across from him nodding and grunting in confirmation, "I need a break. Maybe... I'll get a... hmmmm... maybe an Ace can do these. None are too harmful, and as long as they have my stamp, they can officiate these. As you know, of course."

The girl smiled and nodded again, simply content with being alone with her long time friend. And recently instated _boyfriend_. She was absolutely giddy about the last part. God, _the God_ , was her lover. She still wasn't convinced it was not all some elaborate dream. Well, she wouldn't be convinced if she _hadn't_ been smashed so hard her every cell hurt. The pain showed this was _definitely_ not a dream.

"Issei...?" She asked, her orange tresses swaying as she looked up.

"Yuh?" He replied, finishing sending a summons to three Ace-tier Angels.

"I love you." She replied in earnest, "A lot."

Both of them smiled, and slightly blushed at the same time. He simply replied with a "Hai" before standing and heading towards the door out of the highest peak of Heaven, the Office of God.

"Hamburgers, or ice cream and soup?" He asked, opening the door and exiting, Irina following close behind.

"Hand gugl-ack!" She said, choking on her spit and fumbling her words. She opened up her wings and flapped a few times to force it all out.

"I still haven't – urg- figured out how my new, powerful lungs work. Blasted things." Irina coughed, Issei smiling and laughing at her misfortune.

"Yeah, you really should practice more." He suggested, "Swimming with your wings in the Grand Bath Houses would be suggested. Helped me get used to it."

Irina stopped at that, hand on her chin in ponderance. Then she took out a flip-book and jotted down the suggestion.

"Good idea. Thank you, Issei Kami-sama."

"Don't call me that!"

"I won't stop it, you know."

She smiled at the interaction, and so did he. She really knew how to make him aggravated and enthused at the same time.

"I really do love you, Irina." He said as they warped down to their house in Kuoh.

She simply giggled as they left the Church grounds and marched on towards the town proper. Both were in a good mood ever since the Kokabiel debacle, even with the issue of him revealing himself, Rias, and the other converted Devils. It had been a bit awkward at first, but had quickly smoothed over with his explanation and Sirzechs backing of it. He had made Irina and Xenovia into Angels shortly after that giant shitshow of a press meeting, stating that any other way would have been awkward. They had been flooded with mail: fan mail, hate mail, 'fuck-me-until-I-have-your-babies' mail from some _really_ enthusiastic fans, and official contract signing garbage that they had been shorting for three hours a day for the past week. The good 209~odd papers left on his desk were all that remained, and he didn't feel bad with having three Aces split that work. They could finish within the day.

"Is Rias..." Irina began, getting distracted by an odd looking man along with Issei, "Is... uh... Is Rias back yet?"

Issei simply sighed before replying, "No. She'll be gone for the next three days on visit with her family along with her peerage. We are mostly alone, since the others not with Rias are meeting with family of their own."

Irina simply nodded as they finally entered the restaurant and were guided to a table.

"Well, more time with you, I guess." She said, sighing dramatically, as if he was a burden.

"HEEEEY! Don't act like that, I'm fantastic company!" Issei said, going along with joke, judging by his humoured tone.

Irina chuckled.

"Pride suites thee not, Lord Issei. Readjust thyself in a more holy manner!" The orange-haired Angel joked, "But...uhhhh... really, we should be careful. Whether I fall or not, acting unholy will get us a bad reputation."

"Indeed." Issei replied.

They sat there for a moment before a waitress came around. Issei ordered a regular cheeseburger with two large fries and asked for a large water cup. Irina ordered two triple 1/3 pound burgers with extra cheese, extra lettuce, extra tomatoes, extra cheese _again_ , and with two large fries _per burger_. Oh, and a soda. If this hadn't been the fourth time she and Issei came here, it would've been a surprise. As it was, it was simply regarded as "the usual" by the waitress.

Issei got up immediately after being given his large, see-though cup and filled it with hot water. He then pulled a stick of solid honey out of a bag in his pocket, and let it sit in the liquid and melt, slowly stirring it in all the while. Irina let herself be entranced by the motion. It was peaceful. Issei paused the stirring and broke her trance when the honey completely dissolved, and then squeezed a lemon into the mixture. He let it sit a moment, then stirred again before taking a sip and smiling.

"Haaaaa. My favourite." He sighed, "Simple and lovely."

Irina smiled in return, but silently gagged at the stuff. She hated it. It was like the stuff had schizophrenia and just couldn't figure itself out. Was it strong or weak in terms of flavour? Was it sweet or sour? She didn't know.

"I'll stick to soda, thank you very much." She said as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Can't stand too much of that stuff after I quit drinking it constantly. Too sugary." He replied, their waiter getting there just as he did.

The 'Feast of Irina', as the restaurant owner named it, took up half the table. Issei simply held his burger, while letting his fries sit near his drink.

"Goofd gudneff, Ic lub habdurgerz." She said, having taken a bite that went through _all three layers at once_ and took up almost _a quarter of the burger_.

"Gluttony suites _thee_ not, High Angel Irina." He joked, calling back to their previous conversation as she swallowed.

"I suppose not, Iss-"

She was cut off by an urgent looking Devil in a mailman's outfit.

"Devmail runner, Ishmalelelel, here at your service! Yes, that is my name, pronounced like that! Here is your package, oh Kami-sama!" The Devil said, using a few magicks to conceal himself and his package recipients as he handed the man a package and disappeared.

"What is it?" Irina asked.

"Hmmm. I don't know. Maybe something for my Build-a-Model collection... No, not urgent enough to use Devmail. Even if it was with a runner with a funny name." Issei replied, "Let's open it at home."

He quickly left 9000 yen , before leaving with his girlfriend and quickly casting privacy magicks. He took to the air with Irina in tow, launching towards the church. He landed in front of the doors, bursting into the main chamber and heading towards the stage of the church. He sat at the front pew with Irina, and quickly slit the top of the small package.

A official looking scroll fell out. He looked it over in a matter of seconds using his godly powers he got from Elaha, and then let it drop to the ground.

"Oh dear." He said, staring into oblivion.

"What? Irina asked.

"It seems we'll have company after all. The Phenex family want a word with us, as aparently their youngest daughter has decided..." Issei said, pausing for dramatic effect, "...that she wants to be an Angel."

Irina blinked.

"So? Tell her no." Irina said, "It'll solve their problem, and your rejection will probably turn her away and she'll find some other idol to worship. Whatever."

Issei sighed

"That's the issue... _the parents want it to happen, and the suggestive parts of the text make it so I can't refuse_." He said, "I need their help in unifying the broken Biblical Faction. They are simply to widespread, popular, and powerful."

Irina pouted and scratched her chin.

"Sounds like a trap." She said.

"Yup." He replied, sighing heavily, "A trap I have no choice other than to spring..."

* * *

 _ **Afterthoughts:**_

 _ **So thar' she blows!**_

 _ **It's finished, and we get a little bit of foreshadowing.**_

 _ **Anyway, review and like or subscribe... follow? Favourite? Hotel? Trivago.**_

 _ **Okay, okay. Enough with the jokes, and so long and thank you for all the fish!**_


End file.
